Entre amis
by malilite
Summary: On connaît l'histoire de Lily et James Potter, et celle du 31 octobre 1981. Mais, et avant ? En commençant par Lily, Sirius, Remus, et Voldemort, qui découvrent la magie, l'amitié, leur famille, et le début de la terreur. JPLE SBOC RLOC, résumé incomplet.
1. Lily ou La découverte

Hey !

Voici la deuxième édition du projet de fics important que je prépare depuis... longtemps. Je nomme l'histoire "Les Liens Eternels", mais les plusieurs fics qui la composeront auront des titres différents.

Pour en savoir plus sur ce projet de fics, vous n'aurez qu'à venir voir mon profil... Cette fic-là "Entre amis" sont simplement les 4 prologues de cette fic. Après, j'en publierais une deuxième dont le titre n'est pas vraiment décidé, qui commencera au début de la 4e année des Maraudeurs et Lily. Comme vous l'avez compris, l'histoire raconte leur scolarité "en accéléré" pour le début, et leur vie après Poudlard.

Ce prologue-ci (après réflexion, je vais le couper en deux, il est vraiment super-long) raconte _la découverte de la magie par Lily _et _la naissance de son amitié avec Rogue_.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Titre : **_Entre amis_

**Résumé COMPLET : **Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de Lily et James Potter, vaillament sacrifiés pour sauver leur fils Harry le 31 Octobre 1981. Mais, et avant ? En commençant par Lily - découvre la magie - Sirius - un nouveau regard sur les Black - Remus - la naissance des Maraudeurs - et Voldemort - le début de la terreur, j'ai décidé d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur scolarité...

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout n'est qu'à la merveilleuse JKR. La chanson _Every Little Things She Does Is Magic_ a été écrite par The Police, je n'en ai emprunté que le titre.

**Note : **Ce prologue se nomme à la fois _Lily_ et _la découverte _et _Every Little Things She Does Is Magic_

* * *

** Entre amis**

** Chapitre 1 (partie 1)**

** Every Little Things She Does Is Magic**

* * *

_- Lily, arrête !_

_..._

_- Comment tu t'y prends ?_

_- C'est évident, non ?_

_..._

_- Je sais ce que tu es._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu es... Tu es une sorcière._

_..._

_- Je l'ai bien vu, je t'observe depuis un bout de temps. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Ma mère aussi en est une et moi, je suis un sorcier._

_..._

_- Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le fils Rogue ! Ils habitent dans l'impasse du Tisseur, près de la rivière._

* * *

Lily jeta un sucre dans son chocolat chaud. Elle en prenait toujours un au petit-déjeuner, ça la détendait, c'était son petit rituel du matin. Un peu comme le thé ou le café. Peu importe.

Au lieu de prendre, comme toute personne normale, une cuillère pour remuer son sucre dans sa tasse et le faire fondre, elle posta son index au-dessus du liquide fumant et le tourna dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Le liquide remua instanténément, le sucre fondit, sans qu'elle n'ait touché sa tasse. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Comment cela est-il possible, vous demandez-vous ?

_« Tu es une sorcière »_

C'était peut-être ça, l'explication. Non, non, c'était ridicule. Une sorcière, et puis quoi encore ! Elle n'avait ni de corbeau, ni de chapeau pointu, ni de chaudron fumant, ni de nez crochu à ce qu'elle sache ! Et pourtant...

Pourtant, ça devait bien venir de quelque part. Lily savait que tout ce qu'elle faisait - remuer son chocolat chaud, voler en sautant de la balançoire, faire remuer les pétales d'une fleur - ce n'était pas commun, pas _normal_. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique, mais... laquelle ?

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Lily avait toujours eu un certain contrôle sur les choses. Mais jusqu'à il y a quelques années, ça n'avait alarmé personne, ça passait pour des coïncidences, ou de la chance. Parfois de l'habilité ou de l'intelligence. On détourne une seconde son attention du bac à sable où elle jouait à deux ans et quand on se retourne vers elle, on voit que la pelle qui était une dizaine de mètres plus loin, elle la tient dans ses mains. Bah, on a pu se tromper, elle était peut-être plus proche qu'on ne le pensait. Ou alors, un autre enfant l'a lui a lancée. Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en une seconde.

Mais vers ses huit ans, les parents de Lily ont arrêtés de se leurrer. Malgré le vent qui faisait pas mal de caprices alors qu'ils étaient dehors, le cerf-volant de Lily prenaient des trajectoires trop étranges, surtout par rapport à celui de Pétunia. La robe qu'elle voulait absolument remettre alors qu'elle était vraiment trop serrée ne pouvait pas _normalement_ s'être aggrandie en une matinée.

Lily elle-même s'était aperçue qu'elle était effectivement la seule enfant de son entourage à pouvoir changer, d'elle même, sans aucune aide extérieure, la couleur des motifs de ses sandales après une crise de larmes d'enfant capricieuse. Sans s'inquiéter, elle rassura ses parents, elle pensait qu'elle avait juste de la chance, et que certainement, d'autres pouvaient en faire de même. Qu'elle devait s'être beaucoup entraînée étant plus jeune - ses parents se retinrent de demander : entraînée à _quoi_ ?

Depuis, Lily vivait avec sans vraiment se soucier de tout ça. Oh, bien sûr, elle restait discrète car ses parents préféraient que ça ne sache pas - les gens pouvaient être cruels parfois.

Mais ce que disait ce Severus Rogue... c'était quand même complètement loufoque, non ? Elle ne pouvait _pas _être une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ? Ses parents le lui auraient dit... à moins qu'ils le ne sachent justement pas, et vu leurs réactions par rapport à ses « dons », c'était possible...

Elle ne connaissait pas bien la famille Rogue. Ils habitaient dans cet endroit, l'Impasse du Tisseur, qui n'était pas vraiment fréquentable et jamais Lily ne s'y était aventurée, selon son souvenir. Et puis, le petit Severus ne venait pas souvent à l'école du quartier, la seule à au moins trente kilomètres à la ronde. Selon les années, on ne l'y voyait même pas du tout.

Lui et sa famille étaient réputés pour être _bizarres_. On ne leur faisait pas tellement confiance, on ne leur demandait rien, on écourtait très vite les quelques discussions qu'on avait avec eux. C'était pourquoi Lily se sentait stupide de prendre compte des paroles, des insultes presque, de Severus Rogue. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air fou quand il lui affirmait qu'elle était une sorcière.

_« Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Ma mère aussi en est une et moi, je suis un sorcier. »_

Il semblait en être sûr et certain. Comme si ça semblait normal. Et si ça l'était vraiment...

- Bonjour, Lily ! s'exclama sa mère en entrant dans la cuisine, coupant court à ses pensées. Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle acquiesça en essayant de lui sourire, ayant du mal à revenir à la réalité. Sa mère s'assit en face d'elle, encore en robe de chambre, ses cheveux roux foncés retenue dans un chignon lâche. Elle but son bol de café fumant, ses yeux bleus foncés lui souriant par-dessus son bol. Elle but une gorgée, et lui demanda en posant son café sur la table.

- Tu as besoin d'une cuillère pour remuer ton chocolat, chérie ?

Distraitement, Lily fit « non » de la tête. Elle était une sorcière, elle n'en avait pas besoin... Ok, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait, là ? Elle avait _vraiment _besoin de tirer cette histoire au clair, de demander à Rogue de s'expliquer, de lui dire de ne plus s'approcher d'elle si c'est pour lui raconter d'autres conneries dans le genre.

Elle irait le voir après l'école.

* * *

Lily n'osait pas s'engouffrer dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, elle attendait juste devant, dans l'Avenue du Pêcheur - et oui, c'était toujours comme ça dans son quartier, elle-même vivait dans la Rue du Chasseur... - perpendiculaire à l'Impasse. Elle était assise sur une bouche d'incendie, en se demandant ce qu'elle attendait au juste. Puis la porte de la maison des Rogue s'ouvrit, Lily reconnut Tobias Rogue.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais parlé. C'était un homme plutôt grand, imposant, mais pas du tout charismatique, plutôt effrayant. Des cheveux et des yeux très noirs, profonds. Il avait les lèvres pincées et marmonnait quelque chose que Lily ne pouvait pas entendre. Puis son regard tomba sur elle, il vint vers elle, avec cette expression indéchiffrable sur le visage qui ne le quittait jamais.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner ici, gamine. Y'a des gens qui vaut mieux éviter, si tu veux mon avis.

Et il partit sans demander son reste, alors que Lily frissonnait encore de cette voix froide, tranchante, sévère... De plus, quelque chose lui disait que ces personnes « qui vaut mieux éviter », c'était sa femme et son fils, même si c'était dur à croire ! Parler ainsi de sa famille...

La porte de la maison des Rogue se rouvrit, et ce fut une personne plus petite qui en sortit. Celui que Lily cherchait, d'ailleurs. Severus Rogue s'avançait sans l'avoir remarqué, d'un pas rageur, il semblait furieux. Il donna même un coup de pied à un mur sous le coup de la colère, et Lily dut se retenir de rire devant sa grimace de douleur. Puis il la vit, et s'arrêta net de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lily se retrouva soudainement gênée de venir lui demander des explications, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, ça devait s'éclaircir une fois pour toute. Elle marcha vers lui et s'arrêta alors qu'elle n'était qu'à un mètre de lui.

- Je suis venue te demander... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit que j'étais une sorcière ?

Bizarrement, les joues de Severus rosirent légèrement. La scène avait eu lieu hier, il s'en rappelait très bien. Après de longues journées d'observation de Lily Evans et de ses pouvoirs, il s'était fait « chopé » - enfin, il s'était montré tout seul aussi, hein ! - et il avait eu peur des conséquences. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'elle aurait pris un quelconque intérêt à ses paroles.

Il prit une profonde respiration et planta ses yeux dans les siens - ils furent autant déstabilisés l'un par l'autre par leur regard respectif.

- Parce que tu as des pouvoirs magiques, comme tout sorcier.

Lily haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Des pouvoirs ? De la magie ? Bah, si on parlait de sorcellerie, autant aller jusqu'au bout quoi... La fillette éclata de rire.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Ouah, bravo, j'y aurais presque cru.

- C'est la vérité, dit Rogue en haussant les épaules. Après, tu n'es pas obligée de me croire tout de suite, tu le verras bien assez tôt...

Il attendit quelques secondes pour savoir comment allait réagir la jeune fille. Elle se mordillait les lèvres en une moue songeuse.

- Et ça sera quand ?

- Quand tu entreras à Poudlard. _L'école_.

Les yeux dans le vide, elle acquiesça, même si Severus savait exactement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

- Tu recevras une lettre par hiboux, comme moi, pendant l'été qui arrive.

- Un hibou, chuchota-t-elle en continuant d'hocher la tête. Oui, c'est tout naturel.

Elle releva les yeux et détailla le visage de son interlocuteur.

- Et tu y crois en plus, à ton histoire ?

- Tu ne _crois_ pas en la réalité, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Tu l'acceptes, c'est tout.

Puis soudain, d'une pulsion irréfléchie, il s'avança pour prendre la main de la rouquine. Elle était surprise, mais ne recula pas pour autant. Rogue évita son regard, ignora la chaleur étrange qui se dégageait de cette étreinte, et la tira derrière lui.

- Je vais te montrer, et tu seras obligée d'y _croire _aussi.

Il les amena devant sa maison, les dirigea dans le jardin, et lâcha sa main. « Suis moi et sois discrète ». Sans réfléchir, elle obéit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le suivait, et lui pourquoi il tenait tant à lui montrer...

_On dira souvent par la suite que leur relation, cette amitié presque fusionnelle, a toujours été étrange. Si ce « on » savait que cette relation avait même naquit dans des conditions surprenantes..._

Ils s'accroupirent près d'un mur et avancèrent dans cette position jusqu'à une fenêtre. Elle était très large et assez basse, et en se relevant juste un peu, Lily avait une vue imprenable sur le salon des Rogue. Une femme, la mère de Severus, était debout au milieu de la pièce. Elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts une sorte de bâton d'une vingtaine de centimètres, très fin, élégamment et simplement taillée. Les lèvres de la femme remuèrent sans que les deux enfants ne purent entendre ses paroles, elle remua son bâton, mais la fillette ne sut pas pourquoi elle le fit.

Discrètement, son camarade ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre pour qu'on puisse entendre ce que sa mère disait. Celle-ci secouait toujours sa baguette, d'où s'échappaient quelques étincelles. Sûrement un nouvel engin électrique, pensa Lily.

- _Reparo_, dit Mrs Rogue. Une nouvelle gerbe d'étincelles, le bâton tournée vers le sol, et les débris de verre qui s'y tenait bougèrent, se rejoignèrent, et formèrent un vase. Il était comme neuf. Et les bouts de verre avait fait tout ça seuls, sans l'aide de personne. Comme par - et Lily avait du mal à l'avouer - _magie_.

- Ce qu'a ma mère dans les mains, c'est une baguette magique, lui chuchota Severus, en lui jetant parfois des coups d'oeil.

Mrs Rogue prononça quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Acxo » (1), et une rose se mit à voler rapidement dans les airs pour lui arriver dans les mains. Elle pointa sa « baguette magique » vers le vase reconstitué, dit un mot plutôt compliqué que Lily ne comprit pas, et le vase vola lui aussi pour se poser sur une petite table. Avec un soupir satisfait - qui contrastait un peu avec sa mine pincée - la mère de Severus posa la rose dans le vase, et releva sa baguette.

C'est alors que Lily remarqua que la pièce était un peu en désordre. Une autre petite table était renversée, et quelques livres avaient été jetés par terre. En continuant de remuer sa baguette et prononçant d'autres mots qui n'existaient pas, Mrs Rogue remit de l'ordre dans son salon.

Severus regarda une fois de plus le visage de la rouquine. D'abord surprise, elle paraissait maintenant émerveillée. Et alors que sa mère faisait voler quelque chose encore une fois, elle murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit, cette fois ?

- _Wingardium Leviosa_, dit-il à voix basse, comme une prière.

Il reporta son regard sur sa mère, pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. C'était étrange de voir ça, surprenant, inquiétant... Mais toutes ces étincelles, c'était différent, spectaculaire, presque beau. _Attirant_.

Quand Severus, lui aussi dans ses pensées, se retourna vers Lily, elle avait disparu.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lily se promenait dans sa rue. Pétunia n'était pas encore rentrée du collège, celui juste à côté de son école à elle. Soudain, elle s'arrêta devant un arbre récemment foudroyé par la foudre lors de l'orage de la nuit dernière, et se demanda si d'un coup de baguette magique, elle pourrait le réparer, le faire revenir à son état initial...

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de toute cette histoire de magie. Après avoir assisté à ce qu'elle avait vu chez les Rogue, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la magie. Par contre, de là à dire qu'elle était elle-même une sorcière, elle était un peu perdue...

Elle releva les yeux devant elle et vit la personne qu'elle voulait, inconsciemment, à tout prix voir. Lily s'élança vers Severus Rogue, assis sur un banc.

- Salut ! fit-elle plus joyeusement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Il sursauta et hocha la tête comme pour dire « Bonjour ».

- Tu sais, merci pour m'avoir montré ce que ta mère savait faire, la magie et tout ça, ça m'a vraiment imp-

- Chut, tais-toi ! s'écria-t-il en jetant des coups d'oeils. Ecoute, continua-t-il plus doucement devant le regard surpris de Lily, je suis content que tu réalises enfin que la magie existe, mais il faut que tu saches que c'est un secret. Personne ne doit savoir.

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire qu'on serait que trois sorciers dans toute la planète ?

- Non, tu comprends pas. On doit être des millions de sorciers dans toute la planète, alors tu penses... Tu dois juste ne pas le dire aux moldus.

- Hé ! Tu avais traitée de... moldue Pétunia l'autre jour. J'espère que c'est pas une insulte !

- Non ! Enfin... Non ça n'en est pas une, ça veut juste dire « sans pouvoirs magiques ». Les moldus ignorent tout de notre existence. C'est pour ça qu'on doit rester prudent, discret, ne rien leur révéler.

- Mes... mes parents et Tunie ne devront pas savoir non plus ?

Elle trouvait ça impensable de cacher une chose aussi importante à sa famille.

- T'es bien obligée de leur dire. Les familles moldues des sorciers sont autorisées à le savoir, à condition de ne rien dire autour d'eux. De toute façon, personne ne les croirait...

- Je dois le leur dire tout de suite ? s'enquit-elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'annoncer à sa famille.

- Et bien... tu fais comme tu le sens, finit par dire Severus en hochant les épaules. De toute façon, il le sauront bien assez tôt quand tu entreras à Poudlard.

Son dernier mot réveilla la curiosité de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà, Poudlard ?

- L'école de sorciers britannique. » Rien qu'en en parlant, le regard de Rogue s'était allumé d'excitation, il était si pressé d'y aller.

- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

- Quelque part en Ecosse, mais on est jamais sûr exactement de là où elle se trouve.

- Ah bon...

- On va y entrer l'année prochaine.

- Ah.

- On va étudier la magie, apprendre à se servir d'une baguette, lancer des sorts, confectionnés des potions, lire l'avenir, et plein d'autres choses !

Lily sourit intérieurement devant le ton excité de son camarade. Elle n'était même pas surprise par tout ce qu'elle ferait à Poudlard, les potions, l'avenir et tout, tant elle l'avait déjà été ces derniers jours. C'était même presque normal.

- Comment est-ce que c'est, le monde des sorciers ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Severus plissa le front en signe de réflexion.

- C'est un peu comme le monde des moldus, mais en différent quand même... Les sorciers ont des métiers, doivent gagner leur vie, se marient, ont des enfants. À un moment, les enfants vont dans des écoles de sorciers. Ils apprennent des choses, comme les moldus en apprennent. Les sorciers ont juste une histoire, des coutumes, une culture et un quotidien un peu différent...

- Différent comment ?

Le jeune garçon soupira.

- Elles sont pas faciles, tes questions. Les moldus ont eu des périodes de gloire et de détresse dans le passé, des guerres, des maladies, des richesses, des découvertes... pareil pour nous. Parfois ça n'a rien à voir avec les moldus, parfois ça se rejoint. On a des coutumes un peu différentes aussi, mais pas beaucoup en fait. On fête Noël par exemple, et il y a très peu de fêtes sorcières. C'est comme si on avait les mêmes coutumes que les moldus, mais tu rajoutent la magie, et voilà.

Bien sûr, c'était une explication grossière, mais Lily découvrirait bien assez tôt ce qu'il en était réellement.

- Et pour ce qui est de la culture... Les arts moldus et sorciers se ressemblent énormément. Pour la musique, c'est pareil, ou presque, il y a des instruments, des genres, des vagues... Les sorciers sont très portés sur la musique depuis vingt ans à peu près, beaucoup jouent d'un instrument en fait. Elle est commune aux deux mondes.

Lily acquiesça, contente qu'il y ait au moins quelque chose qu'elle connaissait dans les deux mondes.

- La peinture, la sculpture et la photographie, c'est pareil aussi. Sauf que tu verras que ceux qui y sont représentés bougent, comme s'ils étaient en vie.

- Vraiment ?

Le visage détendu par toutes ces explications, Severus sourit presque, et fouilla dans sa poche. Il lui tendit une photo, certes un peu jaunie, mais sorcière. C'était une photo de sa mère avec ses parents, quand elle était petite. Ils souriaient timidement à l'objectif et faisaient des petits signes de mains. Eileen Prince, à présent Rogue, tournait parfois sur elle-même, comme un jeu.

- Wow, murmura Lily. C'est bizarre. C'est cool aussi ! continua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Severus lui offrit son premier vrai sourire, et Lily en fut légèrement désarçonnée. Par contre, son visage se ferma lorsqu'elle lui demanda.

- Tu n'as pas une photo plus récente, de toi ?

- Mes parents ne font que très peu de photos, et elles ne sont jamais sorcières. Mon père est moldu, et il... a un peu du mal à accepter la magie.

- Oh. D'accord.

Lily comprit que ce n'était pas un sujet facile pour lui.

- Par contre, on ne joue pas aux sports moldus. On a nous même nos jeux, comme le Quidditch.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça ressemble un peu à un mélange de basket et de base ball, mais ça se joue sur des balais. Tu verras à Poudlard. Et on a aussi un ministre, comme chez les moldus. Avec un Ministère de la Magie.

- Et bien... C'est impressionnant.

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et acquiesça. C'est vrai que ça devait être étrange, de découvrir un autre monde du jour au lendemain. Un monde caché aux yeux des autres et parmi les autres...

- Je me demandais ! s'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Les sorciers achètent des trucs aussi, ou ils font tout apparaître avec leur baguette magique ?

- Eh bien... réfléchit Severus en se grattant la tête. Il y a des lois qui rendent certaines choses impossibles, on a beau essayer, on y arrive pas. On ne peut pas faire apparaître de la nourriture ou des objets _de nulle part_. On peut les faire venir à nous avec un sort, et on peut modifier des choses pour créer des vêtements ou des objets, mais pas en partant de _rien_.

Soudain, un bruit les interrompit. Le bruit d'une dispute, très violente. Deux adultes passaient devant eux en se criant presque dessus. Lily reconnut les parents de Severus, et se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Il avait fermé son visage, et sans un mot pour elle, se leva et se dirigea vers son père et sa mère.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily et Severus se trouvaient dans un petit bosquet d'arbres et pouvaient voir entre les troncs une rivière scintiller au soleil. Les ombres projetés par les feuillages formaient comme un bassin de fraîcheur verte, à l'abri du soleil. Ils étaient tous deux assis en tailleur sur le sol, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit depuis que la jeune fille avait emmené Rogue dans cet endroit. Jusqu'à ce que...

- Severus ?

Il releva la tête vers elle, curieux.

- Parle-moi de Poudlard, murmura-t-elle, ses beaux yeux verts brillants d'excitation.

Il eut un petit sourire indulgent. Pas de doute, elle avait quasiment accepté sa nouvelle condition, ou était tout du moins curieuse et sûrement pressée de découvrir l'école de sorciers.

- Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, tu sais, et ma mère ne m'en parle que très peu...

- Dis ce que tu sais.

Elle passait et repassait ses doigts dans une touffe d'herbe, impatiente.

- C'est un immense château, avec quelques montagnes, une grande forêt et un grand lac. Il y a un professeur pour chaque matière, potions, divination, métamorphose, sortilèges, défense contre les forces du mal, botanique, histoire de la magie, astronomie, soins aux créatures magiques, arithmancie, études des runes, études des moldus... Il y en a peut-être d'autre, je ne m'en souviens plus.

- On a besoin de matériel ? Comme des cahiers, des stylos...

- C'est moldu, ça, fit-il d'un air presque méprisant. Dans le monde des sorciers, on écrit sur du parchemin avec de l'encre et des plumes. Mais oui, on a besoin de matériel. Déjà, une baguette magique, indispensable. Un chaudron, des ingrédients, une balance pour les potions, un téléscope pour l'astronomie, pas mal de livres... C'est au Chemin de Traverse qu'on achète tout ça. C'est un peu comme une allée commerçante.

- Où est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily, un peu surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse y avoir des magasins dans le monde de la magie.

- Quelque part à Londres. Je... je te montrerais, un jour, rajouta-t-il, un peu hésitant. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

_..._

_- C'est vrai, hein ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Pétunia dit que tu me mens. Pétunia dit que Poudlard n'existe pas. Mais c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- C'est vrai pour nous. Pas pour elle. Mais toi et moi, nous recevrons la lettre._

_..._

_- Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence d'être née moldue ?_

_- Non, ça ne fait aucune différence._

_..._

_- Il y a beaucoup de magie en toi. Je l'ai vu. Pendant tout le temps où je t'ai observée..._

_..._

_- Ton père n'aime pas la magie ?_

_- Il n'aime pas grand-chose._

_..._

_- Parle-moi encore des Détraqueurs._

_- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à eux ?_

* * *

- Et les jeux sorciers ? Ils sont différents des notres ?

Severus et Lily marchaient côte à côte dans le Boulevard du Meneur. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils se retrouvaient parfois, pour parler, pour être avec l'autre. Alors qu'au début, ce n'était que de simples discussions pour que Lily en sache plus sur le monde des sorciers, mais maintenant, une vraie confiance entre eux se mettait en place.

N'empêche que Lily évitait la question que venait de lui poser Severus.

- Tu finiras bien par me le dire un jour, non ? railla-t-il. Ta soeur te fait toujours la tête ou pas ?

- Ça s'est un peu arrangé, soupira la rouquine. Elle refuse juste de me parler, et à chaque fois que je sors, sans elle et sans aller à l'école, quand je reviens j'ai le droit à un regard noir. Elle pense que je suis toujours avec toi, même quand ce n'est pas le cas.

Rogue pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de dire ce qu'il pensait des moldus : qu'ils étaient complètement inutiles, donc qu'il ne servait à rien de s'en soucier. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer sa toute nouvelle amitié avec la jeune fille...

- Alors, les jeux ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Elle vit le garçon réfléchir un peu.

- Je sais pas vraiment, en fait. Je n'ai que très peu été avec des enfants sorciers de mon âge, les trois quarts de ce que je sais du monde des sorciers, c'est ma mère qui me l'a raconté. Mais je suppose... que certains jeux doivent être un peu pareils. Le nom et les règles changent peut-être un peu, mais le principe doit sûrement rester.

- Comme... tenta Lily. Comme colin-maillard ? Ou le jeu du « Chat » ?

- Sûrement, répondit Severus, bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait - mais ça, il ne lui avouerait pour rien au monde.

- Alors...

Lily avait un petit air mutin et un ton malicieux qu'il lui avait rarement vue en sa compagnie - il la trouvait beaucoup plus jolie ainsi. À sa grande surprise, elle le frappa légèrement à l'épaule, s'éloigna en courant et en riant après avoir crié « C'est toi l'chat ! ». Elle était à quelques mètres devant lui, puis le regarda d'un air mi-hilare mi-interrogateur car il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Il se demandait ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle devina toute seule qu'il n'avait pas cotoyé beaucoup plus - voir peut-être moins - d'enfants moldus que de sorciers.

- Tu dois essayer de m'attraper, bougre d'idiot, fit-elle avec un éclat de rire.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les fines lèvres du petit garçon se tendirent en un sourire joueur. Jamais, au grand jamais, ce genre d'expression ne s'était peinte sur son visage. Car jamais on ne l'avait invité à jouer comme venait de faire la jeune fille.

Ce nouveau ton bon-enfant que Lily venait d'ajouter, avec son air enjoué et enfantin, à leur relation venait d'être un de ses tournants les plus importants. Car, pour deux enfants, même à la limite de l'adolescence, le jeu, l'imagination, restent trop important dans leur vie. Et quand on commence à s'amuser innocemment avec un autre enfant, on apprécie tout de suite plus sa présence, et on finit par la rechercher.

Mais sans penser à tout cela, Rogue se laissa gagner par la bonne humeur de sa nouvelle amie, et se mit à courir derrière elle. Ce jour-là, on ne compta plus les éclats de rire qui résonnait dans le Boulevard du Meneur, et qui venaient aussi bien de Lily que de Severus.

* * *

- Psssst, Lily !

Un murmure qui fit immédiatement tourner la tête de Miss Evans, ses cheveux roux foncés volant autour de son visage. Avec un sourire, elle reconnut celui qui était désormais son ami depuis plusieurs semaines. Severus Rogue.

Leur relation avait rapidement évoluée. Bien sûr, Lily avait d'autres amis d'école, et Pétunia restait ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une meilleure amie pour elle. Mais ce qu'elle partageait avec le fils Rogue était si... différent. En même temps que de découvrir un nouveau monde, elle avait découvert avec lui un nouveau visage de l'amitié.

En vérité, ils ne se ressemblaient pas tant que ça et n'avait pas grand chose en commun. Ils avaient tous deux reçu une éducation différente, avait un quotidien différent et, semblait-il, des goûts différents. Pourtant, c'était comme s'ils se comprenaient, qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils apprenaient peu à peu à se connaître, et cette faculté qu'ils avaient aquit très vite de deviner certaines réactions de l'autre faisaient de s'enquiquiner mutuellement et de partager des choses de vrais plaisirs.

Etrangement, le fait qu'ils se fréquentaient avait des répercussions sur les deux jeunes enfants. Severus paraissait parfois plus pensif et beaucoup plus enjoué - enfin, beaucoup, tout est relatif - lorsqu'il était avec elle qu'au début. Lily taquinait souvent son ami en lui prenant des traits de caractère : la froideur, l'arrogance, la méchanceté gratuite. Et parfois, elle les reprenait inconsciemment, brièvement, avec les autres personnes de son entourage.

Il y avait aussi des hauts comme des bas. Le caractère d'enfant innocente de Lily exaspérait parfois Rogue, qui lui était plus mûr par certains points que sa nouvelle amie. Inversement, le comportement de Severus était parfois insupportable : son air hautain, sa froideur, sa prétention, et parfois même sa ruse perfide...

Lily Evans restait la seule amie de Severus Rogue, sa confidente. Et lui était pour elle celui dont l'amitié la satisfaisait le plus.

Elle s'approcha de lui en se demandant pourquoi il restait caché derrière un buisson.

- Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose, fit-il avec un air un peu excité, même s'il essayait de garder un air impertubable.

- Je dois rejoindre Tunie devant la boulangerie, là, désolée...

- Tu ne seras pas déçue, je peux te l'assurer.

Il la suppliait presque, et Lily finit par le croire et le suivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle attendait nerveusement devant la demeure des Rogue. Puis son ami vient la chercher et la fit entrer.

Il la tenait par la main et la faisait marcher plutôt vite, et elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de l'examiner. Elle avait pourtant un peu froid dans le dos, et se sentait chanceuse de vivre dans sa maison plutôt que dans celle des Rogue.

Elle arriva dans une pièce avec un lit double place, la chambre des parents semblait-il. Comme dans les vieux films, Severus possa sa main sur un vieux porte-manteau innocupé, força un peu dessus, ce qui abaissa l'objet suspendu au mur. Ce même mur disparut comme par enchantement - ce dont Lily était désormais sûre - et son ami les fit tous deux pénétrer dans la nouvelle pièce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Le mur réapparut immédiatement derrière eux, les laissant dans une obscurité précaire.

Des torches illuminaient les froids murs de pierres, et Lily put observer l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une bibliothèque à l'allure mystérieuse dans un coin, des étagères aux murs qui soutenaient des flacons ou des boîtes - elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ou plutôt si. Juste par curiosité...

Rogue la mena jusqu'à une table au centre de la pièce. Elle y vit - pour la première fois de toutes les centaines de fois où elle en verrait un - ce qui était certainement un chaudron. Un doux feu juste en-dessous. Et à l'intérieur... on aurait dit de l'or fondu, qui mijotait tranquillement. Avec des grosses gouttes qui sautaient à sa surface comme des poissons rouges.

C'était beau, tout simplement. Ça surprenait, intriguait, éblouissait Lily, comme tout ce qui avait trait à la magie - mais cette fois, encore plus, semblait-il. Elle regarda Rogue, qui la regardait avec ce même air impertubable. Un sourire supérieur et fier. Une expression légèrement et bizarrement attendrie dans ses prunelles noires.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-elle religieusement.

- Felix Felicis, récita-t-il. De la chance liquide. Tu bois une gorgée de ça » Il pointa la potion « et tu as de la chance toute la journée.

- Wow... De la chance ? Sérieusement ?

- Oui ! On peut tout faire avec la magie, même avec les potions. On peut mettre la mort, la vie, la gloire, le malheur dans un flacon. Et même la chance.

Lily resta silencieuse un instant, puis reprit, toujours à voix basse. « Et c'est ta mère qui a fait ça ?

- Oui. Elle fait souvent des potions dans son atelier. Pas forcément pour les utiliser, mais elle aime bien ça, ça lui permet de ne pas totalement oublier sa vie de sorcière. Bien sûr, mon père n'est pas au courant, et je ne le serais pas non plus si je ne l'avais pas surprise un jour.

Il parlait avec un ton plutôt léger malgré sa froideur habituelle. D'habitude, il se fermait toujours lorsqu'il parlait de ses parents, mais là...

- Et je ferais ça, un jour, moi aussi ?

- Peut-être pas Felix Felicis, plaisanta-t-il. Ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Mais tu en feras, à Poudlard, c'est sûr et certain. Et plusieurs fois par semaine...

Lily lui fit un sourire étincelant qui rosit un peu les joues du jeune homme. Malheureusement, tout bon moment à une fin. En effet, le bruit d'un moteur à l'extérieur vinrent déranger l'ambiance détendue et joyeuse. Ils échangèrent tous deux un regard affolé. Et tout se bouscula pour Lily.

- Vite, entendit-elle son ami murmurer.

Ils sortirent à toute vitesse de « l'atelier », il se referma, et ils détalèrent les escaliers. Severus ouvrit précipitamment la porte d'un placard où quelques vestes abandonnées traînaient et y poussa son amie.

- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne plus me parler de ça ! Eileen, enfin !

Le rugissement qui venait de retentir venait sans aucun doute de Tobias Rogue. Tobias Rogue qui, pour changer, se disputait avec sa femme.

- C'est bon, Tob', tu vas pas m'ennuyer avec ça toute l'après-midi ! Déjà que j'ai accepté de prendre ta stupide voiture... Bonjour, Severus.

Elle était étrangement polie avec son fils, comme une étrangère. Sa voix avait les mêmes accents froids et distants que son fils.

- Père, Mère...

- T'avais qu'à pas m'accompagner, si t'étais pas contente.

- Comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix. Bonne journée, mon fils ?

- Oui, merci. Et v-

- À ton avis, grand nigaud !

Des bruits de pas, un petit cri plaintif qui passe _presque_ inaperçu.

- Attendez, Père, laissez-moi faire. » Des pas, un bruissement d'étoffes. « Mère, puis-je... ?

Lily se recroquevilla contre le bois quand la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. C'était Severus qui, justement, déposait les manteaux de ses deux parents.

- Tu m'énerves.

- Je te supportes pas non plus, si tu veux mon avis.

- J'en ai rien à fiche !

- Y'en a MARRE, par Merlin !

- Ne parle pas de _ça_ sous mon toit !

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi et TIRE-TOI !

Un claquement de porte. Un bruit de verre qui explose, et Lily arriva même à reconnaître des vagues de magie.

Elle put repartir chez elle sans se faire remarquer par les époux Rogue. Quand elle quitta Severus, qui évitait son regard, elle pressa son épaule avec tendresse, lui fit un sourire réconfortant, et lança, enjouée, « À demain, mon magicien préféré ! ».

Cette fille était certainement la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

* * *

(1) : Bien sûr, en vérité Eileen Rogue a dit "Accio" et pas "Axco", mais j'ai fait comme si Lily avait du mal à comprendre, elle a pas des prédispositions magiques non plus immenses !

_Alors ? S'il vous plaît, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Au moins pour m'encourager à finir la suite, vu que je suis assez découragée en ce moment..._

_La deuxième partie devrait arriver dans deux-trois jours..._

_A bientôt !_

_malilite._


	2. Lily ou la vraie amitié

Hey !

Ceci est la deuxième partie du chapitre sur Lily. Les premiers qui ont lu la première partie l'ont déjà lu je suppose, mais j'ai décidé de couper ce passage en deux (26 pages, c'est quand même vachement long.) Bref, voici la suite des aventures de Lily et de Rogue qui essaye de frôler la magie du bout des doigts...

Par contre... **J'ai été déçue du fait de ne pas avoir de review**. On a cliqué **58 fois** (jusqu'à présent) sur le lien de cette fic, pour le premier chapitre. Peut-être que des personnes ont cliqué plusieurs fois sur le lien, mais bon, plus de cinq ou huit fois, ça m'étonnerait. Je ne dis pas que sur toutes les personnes qui ont cliqué sur le lien, tous ont lu jusqu'à la fin. Mais franchement, ça aurait été **la moindre des choses de laisser une petite review pour encourager**. Comme dit **Alixe**, auteur sur , on écrit pour soit, mais **on publie pour partager**. Quelqu'un d'autre a aussi dit sur le site que lire sans reviewer, même si c'est pas tout le temps, c'est une preuive d'égoïsme - j'irais pas jusque là, m'enfin...

C'est pour faire réagir les gens. Beaucoup d'auteur de talents (je ne m'inclus pas dans le lot) mériterait d'avoir beaucoup plus de reviews qu'ils n'en ont, et tous les auteurs méritent (je m'inclus cette fois) également des reviews. Je dis ça aussi pour les auteurs inscrits sur ce site et qui ne review pas les fics, alors qu'eux même attendent des reviews.

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Sur Sirius, son acceptation à Gryffondor, ses réactions, ses souvenirs, Andromeda, et la découverte de certains membres surprenants des Blacks. Ainsi qu'une solution qui arrange tout le monde. **

Enfin... en espérant que cette partie 2 vous plaise. Sur ce, Bonne lecture. Je rappelle que rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR, et certains passages en italique sont complétement tirés du livre.

* * *

** Entre amis**

** Chapitre 1 (partie 2)**

** Every Little Things She Does Is Magic**

* * *

Lily courait, son cartable sautant sur son dos de façon très désagréable. Presque tous les matins, elle devait courir jusqu'à son école, elle ne partait jamais vraiment en avance. Et cette fois là, elle était _vraiment_ en retard. Soudain, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et au teint cireux se jeta devant elle. Prise dans son élan, elle se jeta presque sur lui pour tenter de freiner.

- Severus, c'est pas le temps, là ! Je vais déjà me faire tuer, vu à quel point je suis en retard, je suis sûre qu'ils sont déjà tous rentrés en cours !

- Je veux juste te montrer, et te proposer quelque chose ! lui fit-il d'un ton presque suppliant. Il perdait de plus en plus son masque impénétrable en sa présence.

- Ah non, ça va pas faire comme à chaque fois ! On me gronde, moi, à la maison, à chaque fois que tu me fais des _propositions_, et Pétunia me boude encore plus ! Au revoir, Severus.

Et elle se remit à courir. Ne laissant pas tomber, Rogue mit ses mains autour de sa bouche, comme un porte-voix, et se mit à crier « JE SUIS ALLE AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! ».

Heureusement pour lui qu'aucun moldu aux alentours ne savait de quoi il parlait...

Son hurlement eut l'effet voulu, Lily s'arrêta net et le regarda d'un air... indéchiffrable. Il se remit à courir vers elle et lui murmura « J'ai même une baguette magique » d'un ton malicieux.

- Montre ! » Lily avait une voix curieuse et avide de voir. Et peut-être de toucher une vraie baguette... Elle avait complètement oublié l'école et son retard monstre.

Avec un sourire content, il sortit de sa poche un long bâton fin, d'un noir profond.

- 23 centimètres, murmura-t-il, bois d'ébène et ventricule de dragon. Assez souple, puissante, particurlièrement performante pour les sorts compliqués et demandant de l'énergie » Il répétait mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Ollivander, le vendeur de baguettes.

- Je peux ? demanda Lily timidement.

Il hocha la tête et lui tendit sa nouvelle baguette. Elle la prit entre ses doigts, l'examina pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle l'agita légèrement, quelques étincelles en jaillirent et elle poussa un cri de ravissement.

- C'est génial !

Heureux et tout à fait d'accord, il fit un grand sourire.

- J'ai quelque chose à te propos-

- Comment tu l'as eu ? Ton père n'était pas plus que décidé à ne pas t'acheter des trucs magiques tant que tu n'en étais pas obligé ?

- De toute façon, c'est normalement interdit de posséder une baguette magique tant qu'on a pas reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Mais hier matin, mes parents se sont disputés. Encore. Enfin, cette fois, c'était plus terrible que toutes les autres, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient vraiment en venir aux mains, se rappela Severus avec un frisson qu'il se dépécha de cacher.

Pas question de faire croire à Lily qu'il était un trouillard.

- Ma mère s'est encore plus énervée, et m'a embarqué avec elle. On est allés tous les deux aux Chemin de Traverse. Au départ, c'était juste pour embêter mon père, mais en fait c'est devenu une vraie journée pour nous deux, c'était... magique, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il n'avouerait cependant jamais qu'à ce moment-là, il avait eu l'impression d'être un enfant normal. Avec une mère qui l'aimait et prenait soin de lui.

- Elle m'a acheté quelques grimoires, une robe de sorcier et cette baguette, continua-t-il, les yeux brillants. Mon père, quand il a vu ça, s'est beaucoup énervé. Il est parti de la maison, et n'est toujours pas revenu, mais selon ma mère, il devrait être rentré ce soir.

Lily ne dit rien, ne sachant que dire. Elle se détendit quand elle vit son ami hausser les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas important. Je voulais te demander si tu aurais envie de venir sur le Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui, avec moi ?

Il était un peu anxieux, par peur qu'elle ne refuse, et elle était complétement abasourdie. Pas que ça ne lui ait jamais effleuré l'esprit de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse - il le fallait bien un jour ou l'autre, non ? - mais... ça voudrait dire sécher l'école. Se mettre sûrement ses parents à dos, et leur avouer son amitié secrète avec un Rogue, ce que ses parents n'approuverait sûrement pas - pas parce qu'il était un garçon, mais plutôt parce qu'il était un sorcier...

La tentation gagna sur la raison. Il ne fut même pas deux minutes à Severus pour la convaincre.

- Comment on va faire ?

- On va prendre le Magicobus, lui répondit Rogue tout naturellement.

Il lui expliqua que c'était tout simplement un bus de sorciers qui pouvait les amener partout en Grande-Bretagne. Il ne voyageait pas sur ou sous l'eau.

- Il suffit de faire un signe avec ta baguette et...

Severus avait agité sa baguette dans l'air et tout de suite après, il y eut une forte détonation et une lumière aveuglante. Un bus violet à deux étages, monté sur des roues gigantesques, venait de surgir de nulle part. On pouvait lire en lettres d'or sur le pare-brise : _Magicobus_.

Lily poussa un cri et se rapprocha de Severus en attrapant son bras. Lui ne semblait nullement effrayé, juste un peu surpris, alors elle se força à calmer les battements affolés de son coeur. Un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta du bus et lança d'une voix monotone.

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique, et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stella et je serai votre contrôleur durant votre voyage.

C'est alors que Lily s'aperçut que le contrôleur était en faite une femme. D'une trentaine d'année, avec de ravissants yeux violets, mais une allure très masculine : des épaules carrés, un grand corps dont les courbes féminines étaient cachées par son uniforme, un visage dur et une fine moustache. Elle avait cependant une voix douce et grave de femme mûre et réfléchie.

- Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, se présenta le jeune garçon, et voici mon amie Lily Evans.

- Enchantée, continua la sorcière en les regardant à peine. À priori, son travail ne la passionnait pas tant que ça. Votre destination ?

- Le Chaudron Baveur.

- Onze Mornilles. Pour treize, vous avez le droit à un jus de citrouille » Lily sursauta. Des citrouilles ? Comme celles qu'elle vidaient avec sa soeur à Halloween ? « et pour quinze, on vos offre deux croissants chacun. Mais bon, rajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, je ne vous conseille pas de prendre la deuxième option. Ern, le chauffeur, y tient, mais...

- On se contentera du trajet, merci, rajouta Severus froidement.

Ils montèrent tous deux à bord. Rogue sortit de sa poche quelques pièces, plus grosses que celles que Lily connaissait, et en donna onze en argent à Stella. Ils finirent tous deux par s'assoir sur des fauteuils très confortables.

- Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrais, grinça Rogue entre ses dents.

Lily ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais elle ne se posa plus de questions lorsqu'elle partit saluer le plancher à la nouvelle détonation du Magicobus et au départ en trombe. Elle fit un effort pour se retenir ensuite, malgré la manière de conduire qui laissait à désirer de « Ern ». Elle tenta d'ignorer comme elle pouvait les ricanements moqueur de son ami, mais elle ne put résister à lui tirer malicieusement la langue.

- Tu l'a pris hier, le Magicobus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je ne l'ai pris qu'une fois, il y a très longtemps, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Hier, j'ai voyagé avec la poudre de Cheminette. Voyage par cheminée, rajouta-t-il devant le froncement de sourcils de la rouquine.

Lily ne se demanda même plus pourquoi elle était étonnée par cette révélation. Bah voyons, et pourquoi pas envoyer des lettres grâce au grille-pain, aussi ? Ah non, c'est vrai qu'ils utilisaient des hiboux...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, les Mornilles ?

Severus sortit alors des pièces de sa poche. Elles étaient toujours aussi grosses, soit d'argent, d'or ou de bronze.

- La monnaie sorcière. En argent, c'est les Mornilles, en bronze les Noises et en or, les Gallions. Il y a vingt-neuf Noises dans une Mornille et dix-sept Mornilles dans un Gallion. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça représente en livres. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une Noise. Cadeau.

Tout sourire, elle l'examina et la mit précieusement dans sa poche, avant d'embrasser son ami sur la joue. Il fit du mieux qu'il peut pour cacher son trouble, même si maintenant, il y était un peu habitué après avoir été plus de quatre mois son ami... Il avait pensé à lui donner un Gallion, mais il ne lui dit pas qu'il en avait besoin. Un Gallion, c'était un peu précieux chez lui. Il n'était pas pauvre, mais n'était pas riche non plus.

Severus lui demanda de lui donner son sac d'école, elle avait presque oublié qu'elle l'avait. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur lui et dit clairement « Reducto ». Le sac rétrécit alors jusqu'à prendre la taille d'un gant de poupée qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Lily le regarda d'un air admiratif.

- C'est un des seuls sorts que je sais lancer.

- Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on serait puni par le ministère si jamais on faisait de la magie en dehors de l'école.

- Ce n'est pas un système qui marche très bien, répliqua Rogue en haussant les épaules. Si tu es le seul sorcier dans un endroit rempli de moldus, ils sauront que c'est toi qui a jeté un sort et te puniront. Mais si tu es dans un endroit où il y a plusieurs sorciers, comme ici, ils ne savent pas qui a utilisé sa baguette exactement, alors ils laissent courir.

- C'est injuste pour ceux qui habitent dans des familles moldues, s'insurgea Lily.

- C'est quand même bien pratique parfois, même pour ceux-là, argumenta Severus.

Après un ou deux arrêt pour des villes en Ecosse et au Pays de Galles, le bus s'arrêta enfin dans une rue Londonnienne que Lily ne connaissait pas. Elle venait de demander à Stella leur secret pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les moldus. « Oh, avait-elle dit d'un air méprisant, les moldus ne voyent jamais rien. Savent pas regarder. Ni écouter. ».

Les deux enfants sortirent du bus, entendirent une autre détonation et il disparut. Rogue prit alors la main de son amie et la fit traverser la rue. Lily remarqua une grande librairie, une boutique de disques, mais sursauta lorsqu'elle entra dans un établissement coincés entre les deux magasins qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué sans Severus. Un pub minuscule et miteux, avec une petite enseigne qui disait « Le Chaudron Baveur. »

- Sans doute le bar le plus célèbre de toute la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, lui fit Severus.

Célèbre peut-être, pensa Lily, mais sombre et misérable quand même. Les clients de ce bar, en début de matinée, étaient peu nombreux et à l'allure étrange. Rogue les fit traverser le bar en saluant le barman d'un signe de tête, un homme qui paraissait avoir la trentaine mais souffrant déjà d'une légère calvitie.

- C'est le seul moyen d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse sans cheminée ou sans transplaner. C'est à dire disparaître magiquement d'un endroit pour apparaître dans un autre, en moins d'une seconde, expliqua Rogue.

- Tu sais transplaner ? » Lily était plus qu'envieuse, elle avait souvent penser qu'elle adorerait faire ça, elle qui avait toujours détesté les longs trajets en voiture.

- Bien sûr que non. Il faut être majeur pour passer son permis de transplaner. Je le passerai dans six ans.

Lily fit un rapide calcul. « Tu as déjà douze ans ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Il lui jeta un regard surpris, puis sembla comprendre.

- Non, j'ai eu onze ans en janvier. Chez les moldus, la majorité est à dix-huit ans, continua-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, mais chez les sorciers, c'est dix-sept.

Severus l'entraîna hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles ou des mauvaises herbres. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, sortit sa baguette, compta les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, puis tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec sa baguette. La brique tremblota légèrement et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit progressivement et une grande arcade se forma sous les yeux ébahis de Lily.

- Et voilà, dit Rogue. Te voici sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il la regarda d'un air légèrement souriant. Elle, elle était complètement charmée par cet endroit. Severus sut que d'une certaine manière, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Il était pressée de la voir devant Poudlard, se dit-il, en riant intérieurement. Elle serra sa main, comme pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve, et il entrelaça tendrement leurs doigts.

Commencèrent alors leur longue promenade-découverte de l'allée sorcière. Lily essayait de tout mémoriser d'un seul coup d'oeil, les magasins, les sorciers faisant leurs courses, les étals. Elle exigea de Rogue de passer immédiatement dans la Ménagerie Magique, et fut tout de suite conquise par les hiboux qui trônaient dans des cages.

- Tes parents t'en achèteront sûrement un quand tu iras avec eux avant la rentrée, lui assura son amie.

Ils visitèrent au moins une fois toutes les boutiques, et Severus fut ravie d'offrir quelques cadeaux à son amie, avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait volé à sa mère. Alors que Lily admirait avec curiosité et envie les livres de _Fleury & Bott_, Severus lui mit entre les mains un exemplaire de la célèbre _Histoire de Poudlard_. Si elle le voulait, il lui achetait. Elle lui tomba dans les bras en murmurant à ses oreilles « Merci, merci, merci, merci, mer-... ». Severus rayonna de la voir si heureuse.

Ils passèrent dans la boutique de l'apothicaire qui fascina Lily, malgré l'odeur horrible qui y régnait. Severus lui montra tous les ingrédients que sa mère avait utilisé pour réaliser la potion de Felix Felicis. Encore une fois, il lui offrit une poignée de minuscules scarabées d'un noir brillant avec un léger reflet bleu, qu'elle trouvait très beau. Devant la caisse, le vendeur de la boutique et celle qu'ils reconnurent comme étant la directrice de la Ménagerie magique qu'ils venaient de visiter semblaient conclure une affaire.

-... proposé d'empailler cet hippogriffe chez moi, dit la vieille sorcière aux cheveux à la fois gris et dorés, mais je suis sûre d'avoir plus de profits si je vous le vends. Alors ?

- Marché conclu, dit le vendeur en lui présentant un sourire presque édenté.

Severus acheta ainsi deux longues plumes d'hippogriffe, une pour lui et une pour Lily. Elles étaient très belles, soyeuses, d'une couleur vert bronze comme Lily n'en avait jamais vu. Elle écoutait religieusement son ami lui expliquait avec de grands gestes ce qu'était un hippogriffe, cette créature mi-oiseau, mi-cheval. Il en avait vu un, une fois.

Dans la boutique de vêtement de Mrs Guipure, ils s'amusèrent pendant plus d'une heure à essayer différentes tenues de sorciers, et tous deux regrettèrent de ne pas avoir d'appareils photo. Ils repartirent tous deux de la boutique avec un chapeau pointu, celui de Rogue était jaune à pois bleus et faisait beaucoup rire Lily, alors que le sien était aussi bleu que l'océan - et s'il jurait légèrement avec ses cheveux, elle avait quand même l'air moins ridicule que son ami qui s'était difficilement laissé convaincre.

Ils visitèrent le hall de la banque de Gringotts, et gardèrent le meilleur pour la fin : la boutique d'Ollivander. Etroite, délabrée, avec au-dessus de la porte des lettres d'or : « Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. »

Ils furent vite accueillis par un vieil homme, aux grands yeux pâles qui brillaient comme la pleine lune.

- Tiens, Mr Rogue, cela ne fait pas si longtemps ! plaisanta-t-il d'une voix pourtant mystérieuse. Vous avez déjà cassé votre baguette ?

- Evidemment que non, fit le jeune garçon en pinçant les lèvres et en montrant sa baguette au vieux sorcier. C'est mon amie qui voudrait essayer quelques baguettes.

Celle-ci sursauta, prête à refuser. Elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue.

- Allez, Lily, la poussa gentiment Severus, ça te fera plaisir, j'en suis sûr !

Elle finit par acquiescer. Elle ne risquait rien après tout. Lily dit à Ollivander qu'elle était droitière, il se mit alors à la mesurer des pieds à la tête avec un mètre ruban. Il disparut et revint à peine une demi-seconde plus tard, deux ou trois baguettes entre les mains.

- Essayez celle-là, Miss. Bois de hêtre, contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en matin.

Lily la prit avec un hochement de tête et l'agita un peu. Aussitôt, Ollivander la lui reprit des mains et lui en donna une autre. Elle était d'un rouge feu et plut beaucoup à Lily.

- Plume de phénix, séquoïa, 17,3 centimètres. Très puissante pour les sorts obscures. » Elle l'eut à peine en main qu'il lui en proposa une autre « Acajou, 27,5 centimètres, plume de phénix. Flexible, puissante, remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. » Et encore une autre « Pourquoi pas celle-ci ? Bois de saule, 25,6 centimètres, crin de licorne, souple et rapide. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.

Lily la prit et sentit immédiatement une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. Elle l'agita avec des gestes doux et précis. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge foncé et or pâle jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes.

- Je crois, ma chère, que vous venez de trouvez votre baguette.

Avec un sourire, elle contempla _sa _baguette - c'était tellement étrange de se dire ça !

- Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui vous a trouvé.

Malheureusement, Rogue ne disposait pas des sept Gallions que coûtait la baguette. Lily eut un petit déchirement au coeur, mais dit quand même à Ollivander :

- Je reviendrais cet été, de toute façon, quand j'aurais reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, non ? Vous pouvez me la... réserver, monsieur ? fit-elle avec son air le plus poli et ses yeux de chiens battus. L'homme eut un sourire bienveillant.

- Même si je ne le voulais pas, ce serait impossible. Maintenant que cette baguette vous a choisie, il serait impensable de la donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

Lily caressa une dernière fois sa baguette de l'index en lui promettant dans un murmure de venir bientôt la chercher. Avant qu'elle et Severus n'ait quitté la boutique, elle reprit la parole en plantant son regard profond dans celui d'Ollivander.

- Mes parents ne savent absolument pas que je suis ici. De plus, ils sont moldus. Et j'aimerais leur faire croire que, quand je viendrais dans votre boutique cet été, ce soit la première fois que je mettrais les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse...

- Je ferais comme si je ne vous connaissais pas, Miss, termina-t-il avec un geste de la tête.

Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant et rejoignit son ami dehors.

Il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi. Ils achetèrent une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, reprirent le Magicobus et revinrent dans leur quartier. Severus lui rendit son sac à sa taille normale, elle le remercia de cette journée et de ces cadeaux en le serrant dans ses bras, et rentra chez elle. Elle prit un énorme goûter, ne se rappelant qu'à ce moment là qu'elle n'avait presque rien avaler de la journée. Puis, sans un mot, elle monta dans sa chambre où elle étala sur son lit les tous premiers objets magiques qu'elle possédait.

En contemplant avec un sourire ravie la poignée de scarabées dans un flacon au verre magique incassable, la plume d'hippogriffe, le chapeau pointu bleu, l'exemplaire de l'_Histoire de Poudlard _et en se souvenant de la sensation de bien-être et de chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti en tenant sa baguette magique dans ses mains, Lily sut que ce jour-là était un des plus beaux de sa vie.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix mois que Severus Rogue et Lily Evans étaient amis, et les beaux jours d'août étaient arrivés. Ni Tobias et Eileen Rogue, ni Sarah et Greg Evans ne soupçonnèrent leur amitié. Seule Pétunia était au courant, mais n'osait rien dire à ses parents. Lily et elle avaient retrouvé une relation à peu près normale, même si elle restait un peu plus tendue qu'avant que Rogue ne fasse son apparition dans leur vie.

Quelques temps avant le début des vacances d'été, les parents de Lily commencèrent à organiser son inscription au collège de leur quartier. Lily n'osait pas leur dire que, de toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien : elle était une sorcière et recevrait d'ici peu la lettre de Poudlard. N'osant toujours pas leur avouer sa véritable nature et qu'elle était déjà bien informée sur le monde magique depuis de nombreux mois, elle les laissa l'inscrire au collège de Pétunia. Jusqu'au jour où, au début du mois d'août, la lettre de Poudlard arriva enfin.

Toute la famille réagit pareil : sursauts de surprise, hurlements de terreur, envie à tout prix de chasser le hiboux - mais pour Lily, c'était de l'excitation et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand elle lut la lettre, ses parents et Pétunia étaient de plus en plus horrifiés. Lily, elle, paraissait ravie de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se défendit en disant qu'ils avaient _enfin_ l'explication à toutes ces bizarreries qui lui arrivaient... Ce qui ne suffisait absolument pas.

Elle leur avait alors avoué que, quelques semaines plus tôt, Severus Rogue, le fils des gens étranges de l'Impasse du Tisseur, lui apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, autant que lui était un sorcier. Effrayée, elle avait tenté de démêler cette histoire toute seule. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, elle avait espionné les Rogue - et n'en était pas vraiment fière - et avait découvert qu'il disait vraie : la magie existait. Depuis, elle n'avait plus eu aucun contact avec ce garçon bizarre.

Bien sûr, Lily mentait. Comment avouait que cela ne faisait pas un seul mois, mais dix qu'elle connaissait sa vraie condition ? Que grâce à Severus, qui était sans doute son meilleur ami aujourd'hui, elle cotoyait le monde de la magie aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait ? Qu'elle avait fait plusieurs fois l'école buissonnière cette année pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde, _son_ monde, et même pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Hé, ho, elle était pas suicidaire, non plus !

Pétunia ouvrit la bouche pour démentir les paroles de sa soeur - elle n'était pas idiote au point de confondre une longueur de presque un an avec celle de cinq semaines - mais Lily la fit taire d'un geste. Plus tard, lorsqu'elles se retirèrent dans la chambre de la rouquine, elles mirent les choses à plat entre elles : « Tunie » était énormément triste de voir sa petite-soeur chérie partir loin d'elle, et sa grande soeur allait énormément manqué à « Lilou ». Et dans le silence, Pétunia fit naître l'espoir secret que peut-être, elle aussi...

Mr et Mrs Evans finirent par accepter de laisser partir leur benjamine. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Et après réflexion, ils étaient même plutôt contente de la tournure que prenaient les choses : la magie existait, et ils allaient pouvoir la cotoyer tous les jours pendant le temps que Lily serait chez eux ! Bien sûr, à condition de garder le secret...

Et dès le lendemain matin, c'était une Lily toute excitée qui vint à l'encontre de son ami sorcier. Et c'était avec plaisir qu'ils lirent leur lettre ensemble, Severus l'ayant reçu le jour même.

Quelques jours plus tard, comme l'avait prédit Severus quelques mois plus tôt, une envoyée du Ministère accompagna les Evans sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle s'appelait Danielle Figg, avait la trentaine, et inspirait tout de suite la confiance grâce à l'immense douceur que contenait sa voix. Sur l'allée commerçante sorcière, Greg et Sarah furent surpris de constater que leur fille cadette, d'ordinaire si pleine de vie et partante pour l'aventure, restait un peu en retrait. Mrs Figg les rassura en disant qu'elle était juste un peu effrayée.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas ça du tout. Mais Lily préférait passer pour une trouillarde que de laisser déborder sa joie et se conduire exactement comme celle qui était déjà venu dans cet endroit, et l'avait même visité une journée entière. Le moment où Lily dut retourner chez Ollivander, elle eut peur que le vieux sorcier oublie leur petit arrangement ; son clin d'oeil la rassura tout de suite. Il lui fit même un petit cadeau : il lui présenta en premier la baguette qui était déjà sienne depuis des semaines, puis en faisait des tonnes sous le regard surpris de Mrs Figg - c'était la première fois, en soixante-quatre ans de travail, qu'il voyait une baguette magique qui choisissait aussi vite son sorcier ! Tout ce tappage rendit bien sûr Lily extrêmement fière.

La jeune sorcière était revenue tremblante d'excitation de cette petite excursion, comme pour la première fois où elle y était allée, sauf que cette fois, elle pouvait en parler à ses parents.

- J'aurais tellement voulu acheter ce livre, _Lever le voile du futur_, ça avait l'air tellement intéressant !

Elle essayait de lire le plus vite possible ses livres d'école pour ensuite pouvoir en discuter avec Severus. Parfois, ils pouvaient discuter pendant des dizaines de minutes de la meilleure façon de lancer un sort - mais étant en dehors de l'école, et vu qu'il était impensable de faire entrer Lily chez les Rogue pour agiter sa baguette magique, les deux amis durent trouver une autre solution.

Et ils la trouvèrent rapidement. Ils firent croire à leurs parents qu'ils étaient occupés ailleurs, chez des amis, toute la journée, alors qu'en vérité ils revenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient alors passé de longues heures dans le Chaudron Baveur et sur la terasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme à étudier, se mettant en avance par rapport à leurs camarades. Pour l'un, c'était pour se sentir supérieur par rapport aux autres ; pour l'autre, c'était juste une conséquence de sa curiosité maladive et de son envie de se plonger dans son nouveau monde le plus rapidement possible.

Une semaine avant le départ du Poudlard Express, Severus et Lily discutaient bruyamment dans la rue, heureusement déserte.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Pétunia ne me mentirait pas, surtout sur _ce_ sujet-_là_ en particulier.

- Mouais... fit Severus, perplexe. Je demande à voir, quand même.

- Tu peux toujours venir, dit Lily sur un ton de défi, y'a personne chez moi.

Il la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, mais accepta, et tous deux coururent chez les Evans.

C'était la première fois que Severus entrait chez sa meilleure amie. Il essaya de ne pas remarquer que l'endroit semblait beaucoup plus chaleureux et beaucoup agréable que chez lui. Ils montèrent à l'étage, entrèrent sans remords dans la chambre de Pétunia, et Lily s'empara aussitôt d'un papier sur le bureau, et le tendit brusquement à Rogue.

Il l'examina un instant. Tout semblait dire que c'était un moldu qui l'avait écrit : papier moldu, stylo bille, timbre... Et pourtant, c'était un sorcier qui avait rédigé la lettre.

Un jour, Pétunia avait déboulé dans la chambre de sa jeune soeur. Elle avait un comportement étrange. En lui tirant les vers du nez, sa soeur aînée lui avait enfin avoué qu'elle avait envoyé une lettre à Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, pour demander si elle pouvait entrer à l'école de sorcellerie avec Lily. La jeune sorcière en fut très émue, et cette initiative les rapprocha considérablement.

Deux jours plus tard, Pétunia lui apprit que Dumbledore lui avait répondu, et que c'était impossible. Elles en furent toutes les deux profondément chagrinées, même si Lily s'y attendait plus ou moins. Elle avait raconté cette mésaventure à Severus, qui n'avait pas su comment réagir et était resté impassible. Il ne pouvait cependant pas croire que Dumbledore avait répondu à Pétunia en utilisant la poste moldue.

Ils lirent tous deux la lettre du directeur de Poudlard.

_Chère Miss Evans,_

_J'ai le regret de vous dire qu''il m'est impossible de vous prendre comme élève à l'école Poudlard. Il est impossible de suivre les cours qui s'y déroulent sans pouvoirs magiques, et dans votre famille, seule votre soeur Lily en dispose. De plus, il est presque impossible à un moldu - une personne sans pouvoir magique - de pénétrer dans l'école. _

_Si vous souhaitez intégrer cette école par peur que votre relation avec votre soeur se détériore, sachez qu'il n'en tient qu'à vous d'empêcher cela. La nouvelle condition de Lily ne changera rien à ses sentiments envers vous. Vous devez savoir que j'ai connu plusieurs sorciers qui venaient aussi d'une famille où ils étaient seuls à pouvoir exercer la magie qui gardaient toujours d'excellents contacts avec leur famille. _

_Avec mes salutations les plus distinguées,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'école Poudlard, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin._

Lily et Severus se jetèrent un regard surpris. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'étaient attendus à une telle courtoisie, une telle délicatesse dans les paroles du directeur. Puis un sourire moqueur, arrogant, prit place sur le visage de la rouquine.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit !

- Des sorciers doivent travailler clandestinement à la poste, c'est tout, maugréa-t-il.

- C'est ça, rigola-t-elle.

* * *

1er Septembre. Severus et Lily avaient prévu de se retrouver sur le quai 9 ¾, il lui avait expliqué comment faire pour y aller, car bien sûr cette voie n'existait que chez les sorciers.

Le voyage en voiture jusqu'à la ger de King Cross fut très pénible pour Lily. Elle avait peur, était pressée et triste. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, pressée de découvrir _son_ nouveau monde, triste de quitter sa famille. Surtout Pétunia, qui se comportait étrangement avec sa jeune soeur depuis la veille, et elle ne voulait pas partir avant d'avoir clarifié les choses avec elle.

Les Evans n'eurent aucune difficulté à trouver la voie 9 ¾, il suffisait de passer la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, de fermer les yeux et de courir. Plus que curieux, Sarah et Greg regardaient avec attention les sorciers qui les entouriaient. Ainsi que le majestueux Poudlard Express.

Lily avait fait un geste timide à Rogue, qui l'attendait, seul, sans ses valises, à quelques mètres d'elle. Puis elle dit au revoir à son père, sa mère, mais ce fut plus compliqué pour Pétunia.

- Je ne veux pas te toucher, grinça la blonde, furieuse. Pars, vas-y, abandonne-moi !

Le choc fut dur pour Lily. Son coeur se serra, elle fit un effort pour retenir les larmes qui venaient, mais ses mains et sa lèvre inférieure tremblaient.

- Tunie... supplia-t-elle.

_-... Je suis désolée, Tunie, désolée !_

_- Je ne... veux... pas... y aller !_

_..._

_-... Tu veux que je devienne un... un monstre ?_

_- Je ne suis pas un monstre. C'est horrible de dire ça._

_- En tout cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas. Une école spéciale pour les monstres. Toi et ce Rogue... Des cinglés, voilà ce que vous êtes, tous les deux. Heureusement qu'on vous sépare des gens normaux. C'est pour notre sécurité à tous._

_..._

_- Tu ne pensais pas tellement que c'était une école de monstres quand tu as écrit au directeur pour le supplier de te prendre comme élève._

_..._

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû la lire... Cette lettre était personnelle... Comment as-tu pu..._

_..._

_- Apparemment, les sorciers mettent leur nez partout. _Monstre !

Les larmes que contenaient Lily coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues. Pétunia se rua hors du quai, et, sans un geste pour ses parents, Lily empoigna violemment ses valises et entra dans le train. Elle ne fit pas attention à Rogue. Elle ne cessait de retourner les cruelles paroles de sa soeur dans son esprit.

Elle chercha pourtant inconsciemment la présence de son dans le train. Elle reconnut sa valise dans un compartiment. Deux semaines plus tôt, il la lui avait fièrement montrée, flambant neuve. Severus était absent, mais deux autres garçons s'y tenaient.

L'un paraissait mince, plutôt petit, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des lunettes sur le nez. Il discutait joyeusement avec l'autre, un peu plus grand, les cheveux aussi noirs que le premier, soyeux et coupés avec classe, les yeux foncés.

Elle ne fit pas attention à eux, poussa violemment la porte du compartiment, posa sa valise à côté de celle de son meilleur ami, s'assit près de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux en posant sa tête contre le mur. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais il restait des traces de ses sanglots sur son visage. Les deux garçons avaient cessé de parler et paraissaient mal à l'aise. Elle les sentit s'approcher d'elle, et l'un s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Hé, lui demanda-t-il doucement. Tu... tu vas bien ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans les siens. Il parut déstabilisé, mais Lily ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux ou de la tristesse qui les transperçaient. Lily, elle, croisa ses yeux chocolats inquiets, qui l'apaisèrent brièvement. Elle hocha la tête et tourna le visage pour regarder au dehors. Elle put voir dans le reflet de la fenêtre que ses deux camarades s'étaient regardés, interrogateurs, et avaient haussé les épaules.

- Je m'appelle James Potter, tenta celui qui lui avait parlé. Et voici Sirius Black.

- Enchantée, murmura-t-elle sans pour autant les regarder. Lily Evans.

- Il y avait un autre garçon tout à l'heure, il reviendra sûrement, continua Sirius Black. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Severus Rogue.

- Je sais.

Ils ne semblèrent pas l'avoir entendu. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs désintéressés d'elle.

- Viens, Sirius, je dois te monter un truc !

La porte coulissa.

_- Je ne veux pas te parler._

_..._

_- Tunie me d... déteste._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Et alors, c'est ma soeur !_

_- Elle n'est qu'une..._

_..._

_- En tout cas, on y va ! __Ça __y est ! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard !_

_..._

_- Serpentard ?_

_..._

_- Qui a envie d'être à Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ?_

_- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard._

_- Nom de nom ! Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !_

_- Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?_

_- _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux !

_..._

_- __Ça __te pose un problème ? _

_- Non. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect._

_- Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? _(ndla : MDR j'adore cette phrase, bravo Sirius !)

_..._

_- Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment._

_..._

_- A bientôt, Servilus ! _

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

...

_- Gryffondor !_

_..._

_- Serpentard !_

_..._

Et c'en était parti pour sept ans.

* * *

_Vala, le chapitre sur les relations entre Lily et Severus s'arrêtent ici, tout du moins jusqu'à la quatrième année. _

_A dans deux-trois jours pour Sirius ! _


	3. Sirius ou Les secrets de famille

Hey !

Voici le deuxième chapitre, entièrement centré sur Sirius, qui redécouvre une partie de sa famille et qui va le conforter dans son idée de se dresser contre ses parents...

Je remercie **Mam-Zell-Ayna **et** tchingtchong **pour leurs reviews. Bien sûr, j'invite les autres à reviewer également, ce qui premièrement me motive beaucoup pour écrire la suite, et deuxièmement peut améliorer la qualité d'écriture des auteurs... Oubliez pas qu'on écrit pour nous, mais qu'on publie pour partager...

**PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Sur Remus, son amitié progressive avec les autres Maraudeurs, la découverte de son secret, et certainement la plus belle preuve d'amitié qui soit...**

La "chanson" de ce chapitre est _I'll Be There For You_ de The Rembrandts (le générique de Friends). Les paroles du début sont traduites à la fin.

* * *

**Entre amis**

**2. I'll Be There For You**

* * *

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_Like I've been there before_

_'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_- Black, Sirius._

_D'un air résigné, Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à un brun décoiffé à lunettes et à une fille blonde. Tous deux souriants, confiants, lui lançant un __« __On se voit tout à l'heure__ » __enjoué. Il leur fit un maigre sourire et se dirigea vers le directeur adjoint, Horace Slughorn, pour s'assoir sur le tabouret et mettre le vieux choixpeau magique sur sa tête._

_« __Tiens, un autre descendant de Phineas... Et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! Quel intéressant enfant tu fais... Et tu crains d'aller à Serpentard ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon ami, ce serait une véritable erreur. Tu es trop loyal et fidèle pour ça, en amitié je veux dire. Malgré toutes les choses qu'on a pu te raconter. Tu as le goût de l'aventure et énormément de potentiel. Du courage à revendre, une grande intelligence et une ruse digne de tes ancêtres... Une grande puissance magique qui ne se développera que dans une maison où tu pourras t'épanouir. Une maison telle que... __»_

_- GRYFFONDOR !_

Soulagement, peur, espoir, appréhension, surprise... Du moment où le choixpeau annonça que j'allais à Gryffondor jusqu'à celui où je suis allé me coucher, je ne me suis pas posé de questions, je profitais de la bonne humeur et de la gaité qui régnait à ma table, de mes nouveaux amis... Et maintenant, dans le lit de mon tout nouveau dortoir, les rideaux de badalquin tirés, les yeux grands ouverts tourné vers le plafond du lit, je ressens pleinement ces cinq émotions, et tant d'autres encore.

Soulagé de ne pas être allé à Serpentard. Ça, c'est sûr que je le suis. C'est comme un nouveau départ, en fait. Selon moi, passer sept ans à Serpentard, c'était comme le prolongement des onze années vécues au sein de la famille Black. J'allais continuer à baigner dans la magie noire et dans le mépris des moldus, la « race inférieure ». Mais le fait d'être à Gryffondor change complètement la donne.

J'ai jamais été un enfant très sage, toujours un peu casse-cou, tumultueux. Pourtant, vu que j'étais l'hériter Black parfait - puissant, charismatique, fier, pas facilement effrayé - mes parents m'ont toujours tout pardonné. Ils ne me pardonneront jamais d'être allé à Gryffondor, cette fois. D'une certaine façon, ça m'enlève un poids des épaules, comme si _ça_, ça pouvait me donner... « carte blanche ». Car, de toute façon, jamais je ne pourrais décevoir plus mes parents qu'en allant à Gryffondor, l'option « les rendre fier de moi » n'est plus envisageable désormais.

Espoir, parce que... J'ai toujours su d'un côté que je n'appartenais pas vraiment à la famille Black, que je n'y appartiendrais jamais. Cette famille-là n'est pas la mienne. Alors, j'espérais pouvoir la trouver, la vraie famille qui m'attend. Et impossible de la trouver en restant attachée à ma première.

Il suffisait de me rappeler de tous les déshérités de ma famille pour me donner le courage d'attendre. Phineas Black, mon arrière-grand-oncle, radié de la famille en défendant les droits des moldu. Ma cousine Andromeda était sûre d'être bientôt effacée de la tapisserie de la généalogie des Blacks en s'enfuyant avec un né-moldu. Isla et Cedrella, deux tantes très lointaines et pas vraiment de la même génération, oubliées elles aussi pour ne pas avoir épouser de digne prétendant - la première un moldu, la deuxième un traître à son sang. Marius, mon grand-oncle, devait ce statut au fait qu'il était Cracmol... Cela me rendait la « coupure » possible. Et maintenant, alors que j'avais sûrement presque donné à mes parents une crise cardiaque en me sachant à Gryffondor, cela semblait de plus en plus accessible...

Ce 1er septembre 1967, j'étais entrer dans cette nouvelle famille, sans le savoir. J'allait rencontrer des personnes avec qui je serais lié à jamais, et parce que je l'aurais choisi. Qui me permettront d'être enfin moi, de me faire mes propres opinions, de choisir ma vie.

* * *

_- Andromeda ! Attends, ANDROMEDA !_

_- Quoi, Sirius ?_

_- Ce que tu as vu, tout à l'heure... enfin, j'ai juste... ce n'est pas..._

_- La gamine, c'était bien une moldue, non ?_

_- Je..._

_- Répond, Sirius._

_- Oui... Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que..._

_- Shhh..._

_Une main sur l'épaule, une fille de quinze ans qui se penche, un sourire. De la douceur._

_- Hé, Sirius, je ne te juge pas. Je ne dirais rien, je te jure. Elle a l'air gentille._

_- Euh..._

_- Ne te laisses pas faire, ok ? Si c'est ton amie, ne la laisses pas, c'est bien trop précieux. Tu t'en fiches qu'elle soit moldue, non ? _

_- Je... peut-être..._

_- Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ?_

_- Deux ans._

_- Alors, tu t'en fiches. C'est une bonne chose, ne t'en fait pas, une très bonne chose. Sauf qu'il ne faut pas que tu le dises à tes parents, ni aux miens, ni à Reg', ni à Bella, ni à Cissy. À personne, d'accord ? C'est un secret, ok ?_

_- J'ai plus six ans, tu sais, t'as pas besoin de me parler comme à un bébé._

_Un rire. Doux et joyeux. Surprise._

_- T'en fais pas. T'es peut-être jeune, mais je ne te prends pas pour un bébé, t'es bien trop intelligent pour ça. Ecoute, si jamais tu veux parler de quelque chose, que tu voudrais dire à quelqu'un, mais que tu penses que tu ne peux pas, envoie-moi un hiboux et dis-le moi, d'accord ? Moi, je ne te gronderais pas. Je ne suis pas comme Walburga. N'oublies pas que tu ne fais rien de mal, mais que tu ne dois juste pas le dire._

_- D'accord..._

_Doutes et perplexité._

_- Au fait, Sirius ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Assis-toi à côté de moi au dîner, ce soir._

* * *

Une personne qui ne reprocherait jamais à Sirius d'être allé à Gryffondor : sa cousine Andromeda. Elle-même savait que sa place n'était pas dans la famille Black. Mais racontons son histoire, et celle de Sirius, depuis le début.

Jusqu'à ses neuf ans, Sirius avait toujours pris ses trois cousines pour les parfaites héritières Black. Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa étaient magnifiques, puissantes, froides, hautaines, riches, pleines de potentiels, attachées aux vieilles valeurs familiales et méprisantes de la « race inférieure ». Toutes les trois passèrent par Serpentard, toutes les trois ne manquèrent pas de le mépriser à cause de son jeune âge.

Lorsqu'un jour, alors que la famille de Cygnus et de Druella rendirent visite à Walburga et Orion, Andromeda tomba sur Sirius dans la rue du Square Grimmaurd, et le surprit à jouer avec une enfant moldue de son âge, Camille. Il lui demanda aussitôt de ne rien dire à personne, et cet épisode marqua le début de leur complicité, de leur confiance en l'autre. Ils apprirent alors à se connaître.

Andromeda fut étonnée d'apprendre que Sirius n'était pas l'enfant modèle dont lui parlait ses parents ; en réalité, le fils de Walburga et d'Orion était assez turbulent, partant toujours à la recherche d'aventure, sa dignité et sa fierté relayées aussitôt au second plan. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa famille, se refermant de plus en plus sur lui à cause de son éducation et du peu d'amour qu'ils recevaient. Ils n'avaient ainsi pas vraiment d'avis sur cette histoire des sang-purs qui valent mieux que les autres ; mais c'était vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, avait-il reconnut.

Lui fut ébahi de connaître la véritable nature de sa cousine, qui n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une parfaite Black à ses yeux. D'accord, elle était belle, puissante, pleine de potentiel, et riche. Elle n'était par contre froide et hautaine qu'avec les personnes de sa famille, pour leur faire d'un côté comprendre qu'elle... ne les portait pas vraiment dans son coeur. À partir d'un certain âge, elle avait cessé de se prononcer sur les traditions ancestrales et les tendances racistes des Black ; elle n'était plus vraiment d'accord, mais préférait rester discrète, et taper un grand coup quand son moment serait venu.

C'était sa rentrée à Poudlard qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle choisissait elle-même ses amis - car elle voulait vraiment en avoir - « au feeling », peu importaient leur sang ou leur maison. Elle apprit alors que les « Sangs-de-bourbes » pouvaient être des gens tout à fait charmants et valant la peine d'être connus, et que c'était sûrement plus agréable de vivre dans une famille qui vous laissait le choix quant à votre vie, qui vous aimait et qui ne vous avait pas conçu pour avoir des héritiers. Peu à peu, une certaine résistance s'était construite dans son esprit, la rendant au fil des années imperméables aux paroles de ses parents : s'en étaient fini de leurs opinions communes, tout simplement, et quand ils l'apprendraient, elle serait aux premières loges pour en rire, en fidèle Serpentard qu'elle restait.

D'ailleurs, elle faisait parfois des infidélités aux Serpentards. Au début, quand ses camarades de maisons insultaient ses amis, elle les défendait, eux pauvres nés-moldus ou sangs-mêlés pour beaucoup. Et elle se mit à défendre tous ceux qui n'étaient pas sangs-purs, en général, ce qui lui valut plusieurs fois d'être rejetée par les verts et argents. Mais peu importait.

Aucune personne de leur famille ne soupçonna la relation particulière entre les deux cousins. Ils formaient tous deux une espèce de résistance, une sorte de rempart. Puis Andromeda rencontra un né-moldu, en tomba amoureuse, et le considéra comme sa porte de sortie définitive de cette famille qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle avait un plan infaillible. Elle faisait croire à sa famille qu'elle retournait à Poudlard pour sa septième et dernière année, alors qu'en vérité elle s'enfuyait avec son amoureux. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, le « fou amoureux des moldus », « sénile complètement loufoque », avait accepté de les aider. Ted Tonks avait déjà eut ses Aspics et entamait une formation d'Auror, Andromeda passerait sa septième année et sûrement ses Aspics par correspondance. Ils se cachaient aujourd'hui dans un appartement sécurisé magiquement par leur ancien-directeur, introuvable.

Ça avait fait scandale : non seulement Andromeda avait avoué haut et fort ne pas croire en la supériorité du sang-pur, ne pas être raciste, mais en plus elle reniait purement et simplement sa famille, tirant une croix dessus. Oh, les Black ne l'avait pas encore rayé de la tapisserie, ses parents ne l'avaient pas encore déshéritée, mais ça ne saurait tarder... Personne, à part Sirius et Ted, ne sut à quel point ça avait quand même été dur pour elle de quitter sa famille. Ses soeurs allaient lui manquer.

Mais Andromeda finirait par être totalement épanouie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, menant une vie qu'elle aurait choisi, et pas celle d'une mère au foyer aux côtés d'un mari désigné par ses parents et avec qui elle n'aurait rien en commun. Donc si quelqu'un pouvait soutenir Sirius après son entrée à Gryffondor, c'était bien elle ! Elle avait eu sa sortie théâtrale après l'avoir mijoté pendant des années, lui la préparait beaucoup moins discrétement, en commençant par être réparti à Gryffondor, la maison ennemie.

Elle était celle qui l'avait tout de suite cernée, qui le connaissait le mieux, sûrement mieux qu'il la connaissait elle. Elle le savait impulsif, courageux, aventureux, incapable de lâcheté, loyal. Ajouter « Gryffondor » à cette liste lui ferait un grand plaisir.

_« Les Black, les Serpentards, te boufferont si tu les suis, Sirius. Tu ne seras jamais toi avec eux. Et ta plus grande force contre _eux_ sera de vivre avec des personnes qui te ressemblent. »_

C'était cette phrase, ces souvenirs, sa désormais place à Gryffondor qui convainquirent Sirius de se dresser une fois pour toute contre ses parents.

* * *

- Ma maîtresse souhaiterait voir mon jeune maître dans le salon, minauda Kreattur.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, exaspéré. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était revenu chez lui, 12 Square Grimmaurd, pour les vacances de Noël. À contre-coeur évidemment. Et rien n'avait changé, depuis sa première rentrée à Poudlard en septembre. Ses parents l'évitaient juste plus qu'avant, et l'intensité de leurs regards noirs l'avait beaucoup déstabilisé la première fois. Quand à Regulus... Et bien, ils se méprisaient mutuellement maintenant, bien que son jeune frère ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi.

C'était la première fois pour lui que rester chez ses parents était un _véritable_ enfer. Personne ne lui adressait la parole, sans que ça ne soit obligatoire, sûrement par peur d'être contaminé par un Gryffondor...

Et maintenant, il devait aller faire le mariole devant des invités dont il n'avait jamais entendus parler, à qui il n'avait aucune envie de plaire, mais bon, on ne désobéit pas aussi facilement à Orion et Walburga Black...

Arrivé dans le salon en traînant des pieds, il soutint le regard de sa mère qui le fixait d'un air sévère.

- Tu ne pourrais pas être ponctuel au moins une fois dans ta vie ! lui reprocha-t-elle sèchement.

Il lui lança un regard noir, puis se tourna vers les invités. Un homme, une femme, et une fille un peu plus âgée que lui. Il ne les avait jamais vu, même s'il trouvait que la femme avait un air de ressemblance avec sa propre mère...

- Sirius, commença son père, je te présente Dorea, ton arrière-grand-tante. Et voici son mari, Charlus Potter, et leur fille Fulvia.

Il ne reçut qu'un signe de tête de la part des deux adultes, et aucune réaction de la jeune fille. Enfin, Sirius s'en fichait. Potter, comme James Potter ? Etaient-ils de la famille de James ? Bien sûr, toutes les familles au sang-pur se rejoignaient à un moment ou à l'autre, mais connaissaient-ils James et ses parents ?

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, proposa Orion en désignant du bras la cheminée et ses fauteuils.

Le jeune Black reprit alors ses esprits, mais crut qu'il était en plein rêve lorsque Dorea Black-Potter lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il avait bu une potion douteuse, ou quoi !

Jusqu'à ce que tous se mettent à table, Sirius ne cessait d'observer sa grand-tante, espérant obtenir un signe d'elle qui lui montrerait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce geste de sympathie. Rien ne vint, même s'il continua d'attendre. Il apprit d'ailleurs que Dorea était la tante de sa mère, mais que le décalage de générations ne donnait à Walburga et sa tante que quelques années de différences.

- Dans quelle maison de Poudlard a été répartie Fulvia ? demanda Walburga, une fois qu'ils commencèrent le repas.

- Oh, elle n'étudie pas là-bas, répondit Dorea. Elle a un précepteur, ce que je préfère d'ailleurs. J'ai refusé qu'elle y aille lorsque Dumbledore a été nommé directeur. J'ai refusé qu'un stupide amoureux des moldus bourre le crâne de ma fille avec des idées idiotes.

Sirius retint le soupir de désespoir qui lui venait, le fameux clin d'oeil était loin, maintenant, il aurait dû se douter que ses parents n'inviteraient pas n'importe qui à manger chez eux. À priori, Dorea restait une Black et avait même entraîné son Potter de mari dans ses idéaux.

- Et dans quelle maison est Sirius ? Serpentard, je suppose.

- Malheureusement non. Nous pensons que le Choixpeau s'est trompé, il a été envoyé à Gyffondor.

Immédiatement, Dorea et son mari tournèrent la tête vers l'objet de leur discussion. Celui-ci rencontra un court instant le regard marron de la sorcière, et fut destabilisé d'y voir un éclat de... fierté ? Décidément, cette femme était un mystère pour lui !

- Quelle abomination ! dit Charlus en ne cachant pas le dégoût qu'il avait dans la voix.

- C'est un scandale, renchérit Dorea, un Black à Gryffondor ! Non mais vraiment, on aura tout vu !

Le regard de Sirius se posa enfin sur Fulvia, qui était restée silencieuse. Elle n'avait aucune expression sur son visage, son regard était vide, mais le brun crut voir ses lèvres bouger, comme si... elle se retenait de sourire ? Elle jetait des regards furtifs à ses parents et, à chaque fois, ses lèvres se pinçaient. Pas en signe de dégoût, mais Sirius était sûr qu'elle se retenait de sourire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette famille ? La fille était peut-être comme lui, elle ne croyait pas en ces idioties, mais au lieu d'en être furieuse, elle tournait cela à la dérision ?

La soirée fut loin d'être ennuyeuse pour Sirius. Il était fin observateur, et remarquait plusieurs expressions sur les visages de ses invités qui contrastaient avec la froideur de leur voix et leurs (supposées) opinions. Ou il devenait parano, ou quelque chose de vraiment louche se préparait...

* * *

Sirius faisait précipitamment ses bagages. C'était la première fois, depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, qu'il ne passerait pas ses vacances au Square Grimmaurd. C'était l'été juste avant sa deuxième année à Poudlard, et il passerait presque un mois entier chez Charlus et Dorea Potter. Par contre, il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu convaincre ses parents de le laisser... Une fois, il avait soupçonné que des fiançailles entre Fulvia, leur fille, et lui avaient été arrangées - mais ils étaient trop proches au niveau génétique pour que le Ministère de la Magie laisse passer ça.

C'est donc le plus rapidement possible que Sirius dit au revoir à sa « famille », et arriva dans le salon des Potter grâce à la poudre de Cheminette.

Il avait demandé à James, quelques mois plus tôt, s'il connaissait un certain Charlus Potter. Son ami s'était renseigné pour lui auprès de son père. Damien, le père de James, et Charlus Potter étaient cousins germains. Charlus était considéré, depuis ses vingt-deux ans, comme une sorte de traître. Les Potter pronaient depuis longtemps l'égalité du sang, et Charlus avait renié cette éducation pour se plonger dans la magie noir et approuver le racisme en épousant Dorea Black. Il n'avait plus jamais été le bienvenu dans la famille Potter, et Damien n'avait plus vu son cousin - qu'il était un des premiers à dénigrer - depuis quinze ou vingt ans.

- Bonjour, Sirius, le salua froidement Dorea avec un signe de la tête auquel son petit-neveu répondit.

Il examina rapidement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, et le désespoir lui comprima encore plus la poitrine : il avait quitté un endroit sombre, froid et sinistre pour en découvrir un autre.

Il sursauta en sentant une main s'appuyer sur son épaule, et quelqu'un se baisser devant lui. C'était sa grand-tante, qui avait les yeux brillants, et avait quitté instantanément son expression froide et détachée.

- Sirius, mon petit, écoute-moi bien. De ce que tu verras dans cette maison, ce dont tu seras le témoin chaque jour pendant une semaine, tu ne devras en toucher mot à aucun de tes parents, personne de ta famille d'ailleurs, d'accord ?

- Ça sera si pénible que ça ? demanda-t-il avec une grimace d'anticipation.

Elle rit légèrement, un rire qui se rapprochait du sanglot, et se releva après l'avoir embrassé au sommet du crâne. Il n'en revenait pas, ce devait être la première fois qu'on l'embrassait à cet endroit-là avec un air aussi maternel - les idioties des filles de sa maison ne comptaient pas. Il vit sa grand-tante se redresser de toute sa hauteur, faire un grand geste de la main, et son salon se métamorphosa : une ambiance sereine et chaleureuse y régnait, les couleurs avaient changés pour d'autres plus lumineuses et agréables.

- Bienvenue chez nous, Sirius.

Il ne comprenait rien à rien. Après lui avoir dit que Fulvia était chez des amies et que Charlus travaillait encore, elle s'assit sur un divan et l'invita à s'assoir. Et elle se mit à tout lui raconter. L'histoire fabuleuse, surprenante, et tout à fait secrète, de Dorea Potter, traître à son sang.

Tout commença alors qu'elle n'avait que vingt ans. Par le plus grand des hasard, en dehors de tous les banquets ou réunions de riches familles, elle avait rencontré Charlus Potter, ce jeune homme si charmant et plein de vie. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis, puis étaient tombés amoureux. Ils avaient une liaison secrète, car leurs deux familles ne pouvaient pas se sentir : l'une tenait à son sang comme à sa vie, et l'autre préférait la tolérance. C'était un peu comme un remake de Roméo et Juliette, pensa Sirius.

Pour pouvoir l'épouser, Charlus trahit alors, sans le vouloir, sa famille et ses valeurs. Pour se faire bien voir de sa belle-famille, il se mit même à pratiquer la magie noire - mais jamais sur des êtres vivants, il arrivait toujours à s'en tirer à force de ruse. Il jura des milliers de fois détester les « sangs-de-bourbe » et ceux qui ne méritaient même pas de tenir une baguette magique, et tout ça, par amour pour Dorea.

Une fois leur union tout à fait acceptée, lui et sa femme s'étaient écartés progressivement de la famille Black. Ils pouvaient alors vivre heureux ensembles, sans être jugés par les autres, maître de leurs propres opinions, en les cachant tout de fois au reste du monde sorcier. Ils élevèrent leur fille unique dans un climat d'amour et de tolérance, tout en lui apprenant que cette bulle, ce cocon, était quelque chose de secret, et que, lors des rares réunions familiales auxquelles elle participait, elle devait toujours se tenir d'une façon différente que chez elle.

- Vous voulez dire que jamais Charlus n'est devenu un... Black ? » Faute d'un meilleur mot, Sirius s'était résigné à utiliser son nom de famille pour désigner tout ce qu'il détestait : des personnes froides, sangs-purs, sans coeurs, se croyant au-dessus de tout, détestant les moldus.

- Jamais. Je m'en suis voulue pendant des mois, des années, de lui avoir fait quitter sa famille, d'avoir menti, et aussi de s'être trahi lui-même d'une façon, tout ça à cause de moi. Maintenant, on a accepté tous les deux cet état de fait.

- Et vous, vous avez arrêtez de croire aux valeurs des Black en un seul regard ? » Sirius restait malgré tout dubitatif.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de Charlus parce qu'il m'a fait voir quel genre de personnes étaient en réalité ceux que je méprisais. Il m'a montré une autre façon de voir la vie, plus douce, plus tranquille, où je n'aurais pas besoin d'être tout le temps parfaite. Et je n'ai jamais imaginé ce genre de vie sans lui.

Il hocha la tête, semblant enfin comprendre. Ils avaient tout deux renoncé à quelque chose pour l'autre, en fait, mais les conséquences furent différentes.

- Jamais Charlus n'a tenté de reprendre contact avec sa famille ?

- Il garde contact avec une de ses tantes, Olivia, lui confia-t-elle. Elle nous a un jour envoyé un cadeau d'anniversaire pour les sept ans de Fulvia, et Charlus a décidé de tout lui dire. Elle doit garder le secret, bien sûr, mais au moins quelqu'un sait chez les Potter que ce n'est pas un... un salop fini, dit-elle, sans trouver de meilleure définition.

- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça, à moi ? se demanda soudainement Sirius. Qui vous dit que moi, je ne balancerais pas votre mari à ma famille, pour que vous aussi vous vous fassiez jeter de partout ?

- Peut-être parce que tu es allé à Gryffondor, dit-elle avec un air amusé.

Il eut le souffle coupé. D'ailleurs, avec cet air taquin, sa grand-tante lui faisait dangereusement penser à...

- Andromeda, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que vous avez pris contact avec Andromeda ? reprit-il d'une voix plus forte.

- Oui. Elle va très bien, répondit-elle en anticipant la question qu'il allait poser. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu es là.

- Qu-

- On a pris contact avec Andromeda très tôt après sa trahison. Elle nous a très vite appris que tu étais un peu « comme elle ». C'est pour ça qu'on s'est un peu invité chez toi à Noël, alors que je n'avais pas vu ma nièce depuis plus de douze ans. Andro a été très heureuse de savoir que tu étais allé à Gryffondor.

Un sourire prit tout naturellement place sur les lèvres de Sirius.

- Si vous l'appelez Andro, vous devez être proches, non ?

- On s'entend plutôt bien, c'est vrai. On dîne tous ensemble des fois.

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas que son petit-ami soit un...

- Ted ? Pas du tout, c'est un homme adorable ! Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire ? Nous fréquentons même un couple de moldus, pour te dire !

Si Sirius avait été en train de boire ou de manger quelque chose, il serait certainement mort d'étranglement instantané. Ce couple de moldus, rencontrés tout à fait par hasard, faisaient réellement parti des amis de Dorea et Charlus Potter, et leur fille s'entendait très bien avec Fulvia.

- Ils ne sont pas au courant pour la magie ?

- Non, on s'habille comme des moldus pour ne pas leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- Ben dis donc, si je m'attendais...

Il savait que son père ou sa mère préférait se jeter à eux-même le sort du Doloris et de l'Avada Kedavra, plutôt que de porter des vêtements moldus. Dorea alla faire du thé, le temps de laisser à Sirius le temps de digérer toutes ces nouvelles. Quand elle revint, sa première question fut :

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais voir Andro ?

- À la fin de la semaine, lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

Le sourire qu'il eut lui arriva jusqu'aux oreilles.

_22 juin 1968, Coin inconnu de l'Angleterre. Ah non, du Pays de Galles._

_« Cher Journal » faisant un peu trop... féminin pour moi, je choisis de ne pas te nommer. Tu ne m'en voudras pas, j'espère ?_

_C'est un défi de Fulvia. Tenir un journal jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Je lui ai dit que je n'écrirais qu'une seule fois dedans, elle a rit en disant que ça lui suffisait. Alors, que vais-je bien pouvoir te raconter ?_

_Ma semaine chez Dorea et Charlus se passe plutôt bien. J'ai pas tellement d'atômes crochus avec le père, mais bon, il travaille beaucoup, donc ceci explique cela. Dorea est adorable, toujours à me demander si je vais bien, me préparer des gâteaux au chocolat - le seul plat qu'elle sait réussir, en fait - et à me parler. De tout, de rien, tout à fait à l'aise, quitte à mettre les autres mal à l'aise justement, avec ses sujets de conversations parfois... bizarre._

_Bien sûr, je préfère passer mon temps avec Fulvia. Elle a un an de plus que moi, est pleine de ressource, et sa meilleure amie en pince pour moi. Caroline, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, me file toujours des bonbons quand je vais chez elle. Je sais pas, les gens aiment bien me nourrir quand ils m'aiment bien. Je m'en plainds pas, hein, c'est juste que les bonbons moldus... je préfère les Berties Crochues ou les Chocogrenouilles._

_On s'amuse bien, avec Fulvia. Elle a énormément d'imagination, en fait. Elle aime bien inventer des histoires, on devient des personnages de romans et on adore jouer la comédie. __Ça __fait un peu gamin, mais franchement, j'aime ça. _

_Fulvia aime beaucoup me raconter les soirées qu'elle passe avec ses parents chez des familles de sang-pur, où Dorea et Charlus doivent jouer leur rôle. Elle passe quasiment pour muette, vu qu'elle se retient trop souvent de rire devant le don de comédie de ses parents. C'était donc bien ça, quand elle était venue dîner chez moi, elle s'était bien marrée !_

_J'ai très envie de revoir James. Je sais pas si ça va être possible... je suis sensé passé encore trois semaines ici. Normalement, j'irais quelques jours avec Andromeda, mais je n'ai aucune idée si mes... logeurs voudront me laisser aller chez mon meilleur ami, dont la famille s'est engueulée avec eux... Ah, que d'injustices !_

_Bon, j'ai assez raconté de bêtises comme ça, j'y vais. Une bonne odeur de chocolat vient jusqu'à moi. _

_J'ai très envie d'être demain, quand Andromeda viendra dîner ici._

_Sirius._

Sirius fut réveillé par le bruit d'une fenêtre qu'on ouvre. Une douce brise vint le rafraîchir agréablement. Doucement, la couverture se souleva, et Sirius sentit une autre présence près de lui. Il retint difficilement son sourire, sûre que c'était Fulvia qui venait - une fois de plus - l'embêter au réveil.

Pourtant, c'était un autre parfum qui atteint ses narines, qui lui était familier, mais qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Un poids plus lourd s'abatit sur le matelas. Il sentit des formes plus généreuses l'effleurer. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et tomba sur de beaux yeux bleus foncés, très différent des prunelles marrons de Fulvia.

- ANDRO ! hurla Sirius en même temps qu'elle criait son nom.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, complètement enchevêtrés dans les draps.

- Tu m'as manqué ! Ça a été horrible de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de lettres pendant presque une année entière, s'exclama sa cousine.

Sirius acquiesça, le visage dans son cou, inspirant à fond son odeur.

- Allez, va te préparer, il est presque midi.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sirius rencontra enfin le « fameux » Ted Tonks, l'amour de sa cousine. Des yeux verts et les châtains, il était souriant et entraînant. Lors du déjeuner, Sirius fut témoin de leur bonne entente, particulièrement entre Ted et Charlus. Ted faisait des études d'Aurors, et aimait bien en parler à Charlus, qui lui avait entamé ces études avant de rencontrer Dorea. Il avait cessé à cause d'un problème cardiaque conséquent, n'empêche que l'impression d'avoir rater sa vocation continuait de le décevoir.

Sirius trépignait d'impatience quant à retrouver sa cousine après le repas, seul à seule. Jamais, chez les Black, on ne leur avait laissé l'occasion de parler sincèrement au cours de repas, ils n'allaient donc pas facilement en prendre l'habitude.

Après avoir dégusté la tarte à la mélasse, Andromeda et Sirius se promenèrent dans le jardin. Elle lui raconta comment Dorea et Charlus avaient pris contact avec elle, comment ils avaient réussi à la rassurer alors qu'elle craignait que sa nouvelle vie soit un désastre. Ted et elle sortaient peu de chez elle, lui pour ses études ; mais pour l'instant, la présence de l'autre, celle de Charlus, de Dorea et d'Amélia, la jeune soeur de Ted, leur suffisaient amplement.

Sirius lui raconta sa rentrée, James, Liana (1). Qu'il n'avait aussi plus de nouvelles de Camille, son amie moldue, depuis qu'elle avait déménagé, et qu'il s'en inquiétait.

Leur complicité ne s'était pas le moins du monde effritée. Sirius était très curieux au sujet de la nouvelle vie d'adulte que menait sa cousine, et elle-même le questionnait avec bonheur sur Poudlard. Ils aimaient comparer leurs impressions, cette première année, et elle lui donna plusieurs tuyaux sur le château, et même sur les professeurs, qui avaient rendu sa vie de collégienne beaucoup plus divertissante.

Par contre, quand vint le débat sur l'aversion des Serpentards qu'avait Sirius, leur différence d'âge se fit plus conséquente : la maturité d'une fille de dix-sept ans, majeur, presque adulte, une _femme_ plutôt, s'opposait à celle d'un gamin de douze ans, bien que plus mûr que son âge. Il aurait pu faire preuve d'une plus grande tolérance, et ainsi d'une plus grande sagesse, si son jugement n'avait pas été alterné par le simple fait que sa famille _était_ Serpentarde. Heureusement pour eux, le débat ne s'éternisa pas, laissant place à des choses plus réjouissantes.

Sirius sauta de joie quand il apprit qu'il passerait les quatres prochains jours chez Andromeda. Ce fut cependant avec un petit pincement au coeur et une énorme dose de reconnaissance qu'il quitta Dorea, Charlus, et Fulvia. Sa grand-tante lui promit, en le serrant dans ses bras, qu'ils se reverraient plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Sirius n'y croyait pourtant guerre. Quand ses parents apprendraient qu'ils les avaient laissé aller librement chez Andromeda, Walburga et Orion feraient oublier à leur fils jusqu'à la couleur de cheveux des Potter.

Le séjour se passa agréablement bien chez sa cousine, vu qu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensembles. Ses deux hôtes redoutaient un peu de ce qu'il allait penser de leur appartement, petit mais confortable, et Sirius répliqua, en plaisantant, que du moment qu'il n'y aurait aucune banière verte et argent ou aucune armoiries des Black, l'endroit ressemblerait à un vrai paradis.

Il eut une excellente surprise, quand il vit Dorea sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement d'Andromeda et de Ted deux jours après son départ - elle n'avait effectivement pas menti. Sirius ne sut comment réagir quand elle lui apprit la deuxième plus merveilleuse surprise de cet été - la première étant ses retrouvailles avec Andromeda.

- Charlus a parlé avec les Potter, lui dit-elle en posant sur Sirius un regard affectueux. Si tu le souhaites, tu passeras deux semaines cet été avec ton ami James.

- Il leur a parlé ! sursauta Ted alors que sa petite-amie regardait sa grand-tante d'un air ahuri.

- Oui, acquiesa-t-elle. Olivia a d'abord servi de porte-parole, puis il est venu chez l'un d'eux pour une sorte de grosse réunion familiale. Beaucoup sont venus chez nous, pour être témoins du sort d'illusion qu'on présente aux autres. Ils...

Sirius avait décroché de la conversation depuis que Ted y était entré. Il avait certainement dû mal entendre, il n'allait _quand même_ _pas_ passer deux semaines chez _James _? Sans que sa cousine ne comprenne pourquoi, il avait attrapé sa main. Elle se tourna vers lui avec interrogation pendant le récit de Dorea, puis se rappela que le plus proche ami de Sirius à Poudlard se nommait James Potter.

-... Puis Charlus a fini par prendre directement contact avec Damien Potter. Je crois que le petit James a surpris leur conversation, et avant que Charlus ne leur propose de garder Sirius - tout en gardant le secret bien sûr, il ne faut pas que ses parents le sachent, pas tout de suite au moins - le gamin a mis son grain de sel. Avec un allié comme James, Charlus n'a pas mit longtemps à convaincre son cousin. Résultat, Sirius est invité deux semaines chez eux !

Dorea le regarda en souriant, vite suivie par Andromeda. Plusieurs pensées lui vrillaient le cerveau. 1) Il ne se rappelait plus bien du moment où il avait parlé de ses amis à Dorea ou Charlus. Fulvia avait sans doute dû s'en mêler. 2) Comment allait-il leur montrer à quel point il leur serait redevable ? 3) Des vacances chez JAMES ! C'était carrément mieux qu'une baguette magique automatique !

Il remercia à plusieurs reprises - et de plusieurs façons, quelle imagination ! - sa grand-tante, et lui demanda de remercier Charlus pour lui aussi. Ils se mirent alors d'accord sur quelque chose. Charlus et elle proposaient à Sirius de venir chez eux chaque été, de rester quelques jours, puis de se rendre chez Andromeda et après chez James. Christa et Damien Potter ne paraissaient pas contre cette idée - bien sûr, cela dépendrait aussi du séjour qu'allait passer Sirius chez eux.

Sauf que, pour que ses parents ne se doutent de rien, il fallait garder le secret. Pour qu'ils continuent à l'envoyer chez eux, il ne fallait pas qu'il en soit heureux, mais tout le contraire. Et pour qu'ils ne soupçonnent rien, il allait devoir raconter des horreurs sur eux, enfin, celles habituelles qu'il leur servait pour les mettre sur les nerfs, comme à Noël.

Enfin, Sirius eut l'impression d'être en plein rêve depuis deux semaines quand les trois adultes lui proposèrent ceci : il pouvait leur écrire quand il le voulait pendant l'année, car normalement, le reste de la famille Black n'en serait jamais au courant.

Le lendemain, Sirius attérit chez James, qui l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire. Le contact fut plus ou moins facile avec ses parents, mais seule sa mère restait vraiment présente. Elle faisait des études d'Auror, et avait plus de vacances que les vrais Aurors, comme son mari. Elle laissait pourtant le plus clair du temps les deux garçons seuls, qui s'amusèrent comme des fous. Pendant quelques jours, Liana, une amie, se rendit souvent chez James, et Peter resta la deuxième semaine.

Ce fut assez dur pour Sirius de ne pas montrer à ses parents à quel point ses vacances lui avaient plu, il avait une énorme envie de les narguer. Mais le fait qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant rendit ce secret encore plus délicieux pour l'enfant, presque jouissif. Les deux années suivantes, il garda également le secret.

D'ailleurs, à partir de la deuxième année, il eut de plus en plus de secrets à garder...

_Je serais là pour toi_

_Quand la pluie commencera de tomber_

_Comme j'ai été là avant_

_Parce que tu es aussi là pour moi_


	4. Remus ou La confidence

Hey !

Le quatrième chapitre, enfin sur vos écrans ! Désolée, j'aurais dû poster ça au début de la semaine, mais il y a eu cette p de rentrée de m, et j'avais pas prévu de devoir bûcher dès le premier jour sur un vieil exos de math de 3/4h (1ere S, j'lai bien cherché aussi pff).

Enfin bref, je vous ennuie pas plus que ça. Je remercie immensément **Mam-Zell-Ayna **et **tchingtchong **pour leurs reviews. J'invite également les autres lecteurs (251 clics et 5 reviews pour ce chapitre, je me dis que c'est quand même pas deux lectrices qui s'éclatent à cliquer 50 fois sur le même lien ) à reviewer, je vous rappelle que cela motive beaucoup pour écrire ET poster plus vite.

Le prochain chapitre parlera d'un _certain_ évènement qui débutera le boulversement du monde sorcier des années 1970 à 1981. Enfin, ça sera un évènement inventé par moi-même héhé. Par ailleurs, ce sera également le **dernier chapitre** de cette fic-là (qui, je le rappelle, n'est que la **première partie **de **l'histoire entière**). Ce chapitre arrivera vraiment dans deux-trois jours cette fois, car elle est presque déjà écrite.

**Juste une petite question :** une revieweuse m'a dit qu'elle n'imaginait pas vraiment l'histoire de Sirius, avec sa famille et Andromeda, comme je l'ai écrite : auriez-vous une idée ? Sérieusement, c'est un sujet d'Harry Potter peu exploité par Rowling (on sait juste que ses parents étaient des salops racistes, sa mère tarée, lui rejeté...), il y a plusieurs versions intéressantes, et j'aimerais beaucoup connaître les vôtres ?

**Disclaimer** **: **Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et la chanson citée est des Beatles.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Entre amis**

**3. With A Little Help From My Friends**

* * *

_Chère Anita,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, ça peut aller, l'internat n'est pas si horrible que je ne le croyais. Les cours sont intéressants, les profs sont sympas, et c'est… comment dire… relaxant de ne plus avoir ses parents sur le dos (rires)._

_Par contre, j'ai toujours autant de mal à me faire des amis... Enfin, j'en sais rien, y'a toujours un truc qui me bloque. Je te raconte. Dans le dortoir où je suis, il y a trois autres garçons, Sirius, James et Peter. Les deux premiers s'entendent très bien, ont assez le même genre caractère - pleins de vie, blagueurs, à la recherche de l'aventure, et bien sûr imbattables quand il s'agit de ne pas se faire prendre -, ils sont très sociables, mais c'est plutôt les gens qui viennent à eux pour discuter, et pas trop le contraire, alors du coup, je traîne pas trop avec eux..._

_Peter est beaucoup plus timide et a aussi un peu du mal à se faire des amis. On s'assoit ensemble en cours, mais par contre, il n'aime pas trop aller vers les gens, il préfère qu'on le demande. Une fois, les deux autres l'ont fait, et du coup il est plus enclin à aller vers eux, en gros, pour lui, ça s'arrange. _

_Des fois, on parle un peu tous ensembles... Enfin, je vais essayer de faire un effort. Je vois déjà maman qui me reprocherait de ne rien faire pour me lier, __« comme toujours » dirait-elle. J'arrête de t'ennuyer avec mes bavardages inutiles. _

_Comment s'est passé ta rentrée ? Embrasse tes parents pour moi._

_Bisous, ton cousin Remus._

* * *

- Alors avec Sirius, on s'est mis à courir comme des tarés pour pas se faire attraper par Rusard. S'il découvrait que c'était _nous _qui étions sortis du parc au milieu de la nuit, et qu'on était revenu en mettant de la terre partout, on en aurait eu pour notre grade, je peux te le dire !

- Faut l'faire, quand même, ça fait même pas trois mois que vous êtes ici, et vous faites déjà des bêtises, tous les deux...

- Sans jamais se faire attraper, mon pote ! Que veux-tu, c'est ça, d'être doués comme nous pour la fraude !

Eclats de rire.

- Et alors, à quoi ça ressemble, le parc, la nuit ?

- Absolument différent du jour. Avec toutes les étoiles qu'il y a, on a l'impression d'être en plein espace, qu'on a l'univers devant nous.

- Le lac, noir, silencieux, immobile...

-... est très flippant. La forêt...

-... a l'air dix fois plus meurtrière qu'en plein jour, on a enfin compris pourquoi on a pas le droit d'y aller...

-... ce qui ne nous empêche pas d'en avoir encore plus envie.

- Pff, ça m'aurait étonné. Et ensuite ?

- Le château est aussi impressionnant. En fait, j'aurais préféré que la première fois qu'on l'ait vu, ça soit comme ça, de nuit, pour qu'on puisse le regarder pendant tout le trajet du lac.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien... Vas-y, James, j'y arriverais pas. C'est trop...

- Non, _toi_, vas-y.

- Non, toi...

- Ok, ok... Alors. Déjà, les murs sont presque aussi noirs que la nuit, même si ça reste possible, grâce aux lumières, d'en deviner les contours.

- Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on a un peu l'impression que les lumières, vu qu'elles sont petites et nombreuses, se mélangent aux étoiles.

- Donc d'un côté t'es sûr qu'il y a un château...

-... et de l'autre, t'as l'impression d'avoir des hallucinations et que tout ça, ben c'est que la nuit étoilée.

- Sans oublier que le château, et donc les lumières, le ciel, les étoiles, se reflètent dans le lac, et que c'est super beau. On dirait qu'on peut attraper une étoile en la cueillant dans l'eau.

- Mais en même temps, vu que le lac fait peur, on ose pas trop...

Dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts, Remus fixait le plafond de son lit. Depuis le début, il avait attentivement écouté ses colocataires de dortoir discuter, comme chaque soir. Sirius et James, les deux inséparables, faisaient depuis trois mois les quatre cents coups. Sans se faire prendre, bien sûr. Les professeurs avaient quelques soupçons, mais les deux garçons arrivaient à faire croire qu'ils étaient juste de simples élèves, innocents, même si très doués.

Presque tous les soirs, ils racontaient leur récit. Chaque soir, Peter y participait, posant des questions, leur donnant parfois des idées pour leurs prochaines expéditions, donnant aussi son avis sur telle ou telle chose. Chaque soir, Remus les écoutait presque religieusement. Avec son imagination débordante, il parvenait très bien à imaginer ses deux camarades_ (ndla : je ne veux AUCUNE allusion perverse mdr ! )_. Souvent, il arrivait aussi à s'imaginer, lui, avec eux, s'amusant, comme avant...

Depuis le début de la rentrée, même si Remus essayait de faire des efforts pour s'adapter, il faisait une sorte de blocage en ce qui concernait l'amitié. Pourtant, à première vue, il semblait être un élève tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, peut-être un peu solitaire...

Il lui arrivait de discuter joyeusement avec telle ou telle personne, le plus souvent avec Peter, James et Sirius d'ailleurs. Il faisait aussi souvent ses devoirs avec Peter, qui avait quelques difficultés.

Souvent, il prenait des grandes résolutions : aujourd'hui, il se ferait de vrais amis. Mais il se dégonflait toujours, pour une raison que lui-même croyait ignorer...

Pourtant, ce soir, il alla au bout de cette résolution.

- Ça m'étonnerait que ça soit le lac qui vous fasse le plus peur.

Cette phrase laissa un silence ébahi. Aucun des trois autres garçons ne savaient comment réagir, il était quand même tellement rare que le garçon leur adresse la parole pour autre chose que les cours, et ils avaient jusqu'alors toujours pensé que Remus dormait pendant leur récit. Lui-même se mordait les lèvres, certain d'avoir tout gâcher.

_Tu vois_, pensa-t-il_, c'est ça, d'ouvrir ta grande bouche._

Il continua tout de même, préférant pour une fois avoir des remords plutôt que des regrets.

- C'est évident que c'est la forêt interdite, la plus effrayante. On dit qu'il y a des bêtes sauvages et meurtrières, et certaines dont on a même pas entendu parler.

- C'est vrai ?

La surprise et la timidité de Peter avaient été vaincues par sa curiosité. Sa question donna du courage à Remus. Du côté des deux autres, Remus était sûr et certain qu'ils avaient échangé un regard perplexe - il les avait suffisament bien observé pour connaître leurs réactions à ce point.

- Il y aurait des licornes, des centaures, des géants (1), et même - ce mot lui arracha une grimace - des _loup-garous_.

- Et de nuit, ça doit être absolument... _terrifiant_.

James n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper cette phrase. Sirius ajouta :

- Je te vois venir, James. Mais il faudrait qu'on soit suffisament bien préparé...

- Vous comptez pas _sérieusement_ vous rendre dans la forêt interdite, _de nuit_ ?

Peter avait des accents histériques dans la voix. Effectivement, c'était fou, mais ça restait... tentant, attirant... _excitant..._

- Allez, Peter, viens avec nous ! On sera là pour te protéger ! Tu oublies que James et moi sommes les premiers premières années depuis des _dé-cen-nies _qui ont su jeter le sortilège du Désarmement après seulement sept semaines de cours !

_« Nous étions jeunes, insouciants.. Nous avions une confiance éperdue dans notre habileté et notre intelligence... ». __Même à onze ans, cette confiance en soi était déjà née... Assez, pour croire qu'un simple Expelliarmus, lancé par un tout nouveau sorcier, leur débarasserait de loup-garous..._

- Je sais pas...

- Remus ?

Une des premières fois où James prononçait le prénom de son camarade.

_Aucun des deux n'avaient aucune idée des nombres de fois où ce prénom serait dit dans cette bouche, et où il serait parfois aussi suivi par certains mots, tels que __«_ _Remus, mon meilleur ami __»__..._

- Oui ?

- Ça te dit de venir ?

Silence. Surprise. _Avait-il bien entendu ?_ Sirius renchérit.

- Après tout, c'est toi qui nous a donné l'idée...

Intense réflexion. Remus en avait envie, tellement envie... Il n'était qu'un enfant, insouciant, et il devait - voulait - à tout prix se faire des amis. Et puis, ses talents de loup-garous leur seraient certainement utile dans une telle expédition. Après tout, il serait tout à fait inutile et impensable de les en dissuader. Sirius Black et James Potter étaient connus pour être de véritables têtes brulées - enfin, pour ceux qui les avaient plus ou moins observés, comme Remus, et qui les avaient écoutés chaque soir...

Et puis soudain, l'idée. Qui rendrait tout moins dangereux, plus amusant, et qui prenait en compte quelque chose qui ravirrait les deux casse-cous.

- Vous êtes conscients que, si on se fait prendre, on peut avoir de très gros ennuis, peut-être pas l'expulsion, mais... Et que ça reste extrêmement dangereux ?

- Si c'est pour...

- Non, Sirius, c'est pas pour ça. C'est juste que... Vous n'avez pas encore eu de retenues, non ? Vous ne savez donc pas ce que Rusard donne à ceux qui en ont une.

- T'as eu une retenue, Lupin ?

- Pas moi, Harper.

- Sérieux ? C'est bizarre... Elle nous en avait parlé, James ?

- J'crois que c'était la fois où Liana s'était faite pincée alors que nous, on avait réussi à s'en tirer. Mais elle est pas allée dans la forêt, elle est allée récurer la Salle des Trophées !

- Elle disait à Wheeler y'a pas longtemps qu'elle en avait été étonnée. Car à part elle, presque toutes les autres retenues données par Rusard aux premières années se sont déroulées avec Hagrid, dans la forêt interdite. Il paraît qu'il fait toujours ça pour le premier trimestre.

- Et alors ?

- Je pensais que ça serait mieux de faire une bêtise, d'avoir ainsi une retenue, et d'aller comme ça dans la forêt interdite. On aura beaucoup moins de problèmes avec une retenue que si on se fait prendre dans la forêt...

-... et avec Hagrid, qui est quand même beaucoup plus cool que Rusard, on reste en sécurité.

- C'est ça, Peter. Comme je suis sûr que vous voudriez y retourner, dans la forêt, je trouve que c'est plutôt pas mal comme première expédition, une sorte de mission de repérage, non ?

Rires.

- Remus, tu es diabolique.

* * *

- C'était dément, hier soir.

James venait de s'assoir en face de Remus, dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit-déjeuner. À sa gauche s'installa Sirius, qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ; à sa droite, Peter prit place.

- Ouais, acquiesça Sirius. N'empêche, ch'uis cre-e-e-e-e-vé.

Remus, abasourdi, regardait Sirius bailler une nouvelle fois. C'était la première fois que ses compagnons de chambre venaient manger avec lui. Il se reprit cependant vite.

- Tu devrais essayer le café, dit-il. C'est efficace, et j'en prends toujours après...

Il cherchait ses mots, car il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le café était agréable et bon pour sa santé après la pleine lune. Même s'il venait de découvrir que c'était aussi efficace après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé tous les quatre.

- Après une ballade nocturne dans une forêt pleine de monstres sanguinaires ? plaisanta James, et Peter éclata de rire.

Le brun ébouriffé se servit une tasse du breuvage noire, rajouta du sucre, la porta à sa bouche, et sourit à Remus par-dessus sa tasse.

- Je déteste le café, commenta Peter avec une moue de dégoût en regardant James.

- Moi aussi, grimaça Sirius.

- C'était vraiment génial, hier soir, répéta Potter. Ton idée était très bonne, Remus.

- À quand la prochaine expédition ? demanda Peter.

- Bah, on aura bien le temps de s'occuper de ça plus tard ! s'exclama Sirius. Là, avec James, on a repéré pour aujourd'hui un coin du château, complètement désaffecté et très sombre. Peter, Remus, vous en êtes ?

Un beau sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Remus Lupin, qui discutait de ses projets avec ses nouveaux amis.

* * *

_Cher Remus,_

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, même si je sais très bien quelle en sera la meilleure partie... Je t'invite en effet à venir passer une semaine chez moi ! Sirius est là depuis deux jours jusqu'au 18, et Peter viendrait aussi en même temps que toi. _

_Je sais, je sais, tu te demandes comment Sirius a bien pu échapper à ses parents... C'est une trèèès longue histoire, mais en tout cas, il est là ! On te racontera quand tu viendras !_

_Ne nous fais pas faux-bond, on t'attend !_

_Amicalement, James._

Remus soupira en repliant le parchemin, levant les yeux vers le magnifique hiboux gris perle qui attendait sa réponse, le regard ambré encré dans le sien. La pleine lune tombait dans deux jours, il ne pouvait pas aller chez son ami. Tant pis.

Il avait déjà su qu'il ne pourrait pas voir ses amis pendant tout cet été. James était parti en Espagne pendant plus d'un mois, et les deux pleines lunes tombaient quand il était chez lui. Il ne servait à rien de compter sur Peter - à priori, sa mère avait un problème de santé, c'était donc compliqué - et encore moins sur Sirius. C'était déjà inespéré que le Black ait pu sortir de chez lui...

Il rédigea une rapide réponse pour James, répétant qu'il était désolé, et demandant quand même des détails sur le cas de Sirius. Avec amertume, il regarda depuis sa fenêtre l'oiseau battre de ses grandes ailes en s'éloignant de lui.

* * *

- J'aimerais bien le faire, bien sûr, mais... il faut que j'aille à Sainte-Mangouste.

Surpris, Sirius leva les yeux vers Remus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais eu l'Eclabouille pendant les vacances d'été, il faut que je fasse contrôler ça quatre mois plus tard.

- C'est bizarre, nota James, mais tu n'as pas de cicatrices à l'épaule.

Il avait plissé les yeux, alors que Remus avait écarquillé les siens. _Mais de quoi parlait-il ?_

- Ma mère m'a toujours dit que les gens atteints d'Eclabouille gardait une longue cicatrice orange sur une des deux épaules, pendant un an après la guérison.

- Eh bien... Je dois être un miraculé. J'ai sûrement été trop bien soigné, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gêné en haussant les épaules.

Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard. Que se passait-il avec James ? Pettigrew ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, coupé par Potter.

- D'ailleurs, comment va ta mère ? » Les joues de Remus rosirent légèrement « Toujours malade ?

- Oui, acquiesça Remus. Je dois d'ailleurs aller la voir le mois prochain.

- On sait toujours pas ce qu'elle a ?

- Non, murmura-t-il.

- Elle est très malade comment ?

- Elle n'arrive pas à sortir de son lit, dit Remus avec une petite voix.

- C'est plutôt louche, non ?

- Bon, c'est quoi James, là ? Un intérrogatoire ?

Remus s'était levé, les joues rouges de colère cette fois, en plantant son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Je vais préparer mes affaires pour Sainte-Mangouste.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il se sauve le plus vite possible, avant que l'on ne lui pose d'autres questions, ronchonna James après qu'il se soit éloigné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ton problème, James ? soupira Sirius.

- Tu-le-sais-très-bien, dit-il entre ses dents.

Black plongea dans les yeux noisettes de l'autre. Depuis quelques mois, Potter soupçonnait Lupin de leur mentir ; il disparaissait parfois, en donnant des « excuses bidons » - comme sa mère, soi-disant malade - sans qu'on sache réellement pourquoi. Même si Peter et Sirius avouait que c'était étrange, ils n'en étaient pas au point de James.

Lui avait toujours été très méfiant sur cette histoire. Il était en fait maladivement curieux, et détestait le mensonge. Il arrivait à l'oublier quand il passait d'agréables moments avec Remus et les autres, mais relançait souvent ce sujet, espérant le faire craquer. Les deux autres garçons aimeraient aussi bien savoir ce que cachait Remus, mais pas au point de se fâcher avec lui.

- J'ai une idée, fit tout à coup James, d'un air songeur. Je sais comment deviner son secret.

- Comment ? s'exclamèrent Sirius et Peter d'une même voix.

James eut un sourire.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que les quatre garçons rentraient dans leur dortoir pour poser leurs affaires de cours, ce fut James, assis sur son lit, qui prit le premier la parole.

- Remus, - il attendit que celui-ci se tourne vers lui avec un air attentif - on sait.

- Pardon ?

- On sait _tout_.

Remus resta perplexe, malgré fine pellicule de sueur froide dans son dos qui lui indiquait que ce n'était pas bon du tout pour lui. Pas bon du tout.

- Ton petit secret, renchérit James.

Le coeur de Remus se mit à battre plus vite. _Non, pas ça..._

- On a deviné, en fait, rajouta Sirius.

- Nous avons été très surpris, dit Peter, pour en remettre une couche.

Triturant ses mains derrière son dos, Remus fixa chacun de ses amis un par un. James avait un air pincé, le défiant. Sirius était celui qui avait l'air le plus détendu, avec une étincelle malicieuse dans le regard. Peter essayait de le sonder en le fixant également.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Remus d'une voix toujours posée.

- Ce que tu nous caches depuis des mois...

-... la raison qui fait que tu nous mens...

-... que tu nous dis que ta mère est malade, que tu vas à Sainte-Mangouste...

-... que tu refuses de venir chez moi l'été...

- Ah... très bien, chuchota Remus.

Il restait cependant méfiant. Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air de ceux qui venaient de découvrir qu'un de leurs amis était un loup-garou...

- Et _comment_ le savez-vous ?

- Pardon ?

- Comment l'avez-vous su ? Vous m'avez suivi ? Vous...

- Non, pas du tout, s'écria Sirius, mais il se tut dès qu'il croisa le regard de James.

Le sang de Remus se glaça : son ami à lunettes paraissait pourtant très fermé, il avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal pris la nouvelle, comme quiconque à sa place, quoi...

- Et ça vous dégoûte, hein ? lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Ça vous effraie ? Je vois pas comment vous faites pour rester dans la même pièce que moi.

- Mais de quoi tu par-

- _Comment avez-vous su que je suis un loup-garou ?_

Et merde. Remus ferma les yeux sur sa propre bêtise. Il avait craqué, il ne voulait pas le dire, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils ne le sachent vraiment. Enfin, maintenant...

- Alors, commença Sirius, c'est ça... que... ?

Lupin rouvrit les yeux. Peter avait haussé si fort les sourcils qu'ils disaparaissaient sous ses cheveux, et mordaient ses lèvres. James avait ouvert la bouche, ressemblant à un poisson, mais sans aucune expression sur le visage. C'était au tour de Sirius de fixer Remus comme s'il essayait de lire en lui, tout en remuant les lèvres en cherchant ses paroles.

- C'était ça ? finit-il par dire. Je pensais que c'était un truc horrible, du genre que t'avais tué quelqu'un, ou...

- Tu plaisantes ! s'écria Remus. Pour toi, être un loup-garou, c'est pas assez horrible ?

- Ben, je... » Sirius se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air indécis, et Peter prit la parole.

- C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

- Non.

Sirius et Remus avaient répondu en même temps. Le premier venait de se souvenir de quelque chose, s'approcha du lycanthrope et ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise.

- Si', je sais que les monstres sanguinaires te font énormément d'effets, mais... » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaisanter, James avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

- Non, mais j'ai vu ça, un jour, quand tu t'es mis en pyjama devant moi.

Il écarta les pans de la chemise détachée, pointa sa baguette en fronçant des sourcils sur le flan droit du châtain, et une entaille foncée d'une vingtaine de centimètres apparut.

- Tu avais dû oublier de la camoufler » Son murmure s'évanouit quand il leva les yeux vers ceux de Remus. L'ambre contre l'orage, ce qu'ils échangèrent par un simple regard était impossible à décrire ou à décrypter, mais les muscles du visage de Lupin se détendirent immédiatement : au moins un de ses amis ne le rejetteraient pas.

- Regarde, Peter, continua Sirius. C'est là où le loup l'a mordu. La blessure restera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, même s'il peut la camoufler. Quand a lieu la pleine lune, c'est le premier endroit où Remus a mal, elle se noircit encore plus et enfle un peu.

- Tu en parles, comme si ce n'était pas grave, s'étonna Peter, retrouvant la voix.

- Ça ne l'est pas tant que ça » Il haussa les épaules « Après tout, jusqu'ici, on a survécu, non ? Il ne nous a pas sauté à la gorge, vu qu'il devait être dans un autre endroit pendant qu'il était transformé. Il reste Remus, ça change quasiment rien. Je vais juste éviter de me frotter à lui lorsque la lune est pleine, et puis c'est tout, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse d'autre !

Sa voix était devenue légèrement agressive, mais il se calma instantanément quand il croisa les prunelles brillantes de larmes et de reconnaissance de Remus. Jamais personne n'avait exposé la situation ainsi, même pas ses parents. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, qui referma maladroitement ses bras autour de lui. Ils se détachèrent cependant rapidement, l'un gêné, l'autre curieux. Le châtain avait en effet gardé ses mains sur ses épaules, l'air interrogateur.

- Mais pourtant, il y a toujours un risque pour que je dégénère, même sans transformation, et...

- On t'aidera.

La voix de James claqua dans le silence. Elle était sans expression, dure, et pourtant ses paroles étaient signes d'amitié et de sollicitude.

- On sera là, si t'as besoin. T'auras des gens autour de toi, pour en parler, qui sauront ce qu'il se passe si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien.

L'ambre rencontra cette fois le regard chocolat, qui s'était considérablement adouci. Un deuxième ami qui ne se souciait pas de sa semi-humanité. James s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Peter. Lui les regardait avec un air indéchiffrable. Puis, il eut une moue boudeuse, et dit avec condescendance.

- Bon, si tu veux, quand tu te réveilleras à l'infirmerie après une nuit de folie, on t'apporteras _même_ des chocogrenouilles, si ça t'aide. Après l'effort, le réconfort !

Il avait un grand sourire, que le loup-garou lui retourna tout de suite. Un autre ami qui ne partirait pas en courant. Peter se jeta sur les trois autres pour les faire tomber sur le lit de Sirius, et commença à torturer le cachotier à coups d'oreiller. Une magistrale bataille de polochon eut ainsi lieu.

* * *

Depuis que les trois autres garçons étaient au courant pour Remus, ils lui posaient souvent des questions sur sa condition. Même s'il restait réticent à répondre à certaines questions, qui étaient malheureusement les plus fréquentes.

Il n'avait en effet aucune envie de décrire ses transformations à ses amis. D'une part, parce qu'il n'en gardait qu'un souvenir vague à chaque fois. D'autre part, parce que ça restait douloureux d'en parler. Et enfin, parce qu'il ne voulait pas les effrayer ; sa souffrance lors de ces moments-là était si forte, et il se passait de drôles de choses dans son esprit, qu'il ne saurait lui-même décrire vraiment...

Il refusait aussi de parler du jour où il s'était fait mordre. Il n'avait donné absolument aucun détail, juste que ça s'était passé alors qu'il avait neuf ans.

- Quand tu fais de la magie, tu sens quelque chose de différent ?

Remus regarda Peter avec un air étonné, un sourcil levé.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de magie avant d'être mordu, ou alors intentionnellement. Je ne sais pas si ce que je _ressens_ est différent de ce que vous, vous ressentez, et je ne le saurais sans doute jamais.

Sa voix était peu à peu devenue sèche, et Peter baissa les yeux à la fin de sa phrase. Il reprit cependant d'une voix plus douce. « Je ne pense pas ressentir quelque chose de différent. Quand je fais de la magie, je me sers de la baguette, c'est le sorcier en moi qui agit, et pas le loup. Peut-être qu'être lycanthrope me donne plus de puissance, ça c'est possible, mais sinon...

- Est-ce qu'avec ça, tu peux exercer une autre forme de magie ?

- Comment ça ? » Les sourcils de Remus se fronçèrent.

- Ben, tu sais bien qu'on peut toujours faire de la magie involontairement, mais j'ai entendu dire que certaines personnes arrivaient à se servir de cette magie sans baguette (2).

- Ces personnes sont extrêmement puissantes et douées, contredit le châtain.

- Tu viens de dire que tu es certainement plus puissant à cause de ta condition. Tu peux très bien devenir doué avec les années, et...

- Comment tu te sens, lorsque il fait nuit et que la lune brille ?

James avait habilement changé de sujet, sur quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant ceci-dit.

- Quand elle est pleine ?

- Non, en général.

- Et bien... vous ne sentez pas les rayons lunaires. Par contre, vous sentez ceux du soleil, non ? Moi aussi, et c'est pareil avec la lune. Sauf que je les sens plus que ceux du soleil, et que ça ne donne pas une sensation de chaleur. Pas vraiment de froid non plus, mais... au début si, c'était une sensation de faible froid mordant.

- Faible ?

- Ben, comme si le froid était si fort que ça brûlait, comme quand il fait - 10, mais pour autant la sensation restait légère, pas si forte que ça. Mais avec les années, c'est devenu quelque chose qui... me donne la chair de poule, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est plus agréable que désagréable. Lorsque la lune brille particulièrement fort, mes sens s'aiguisent un peu plus, je sens tout autour de moi plus fort, j'écoute et je vois mieux... Mes sens sont en moyenne plus aiguisés, mais ça s'accentue quand vient la pleine lune ou quand elle brille fort.

- Bizarre, bizarre...

- En fait, Remus nous cache quelque chose, fit Sirius, la mine méfiante. C'est un extraterrestre.

James, Peter et le soi-disant « extraterrestre » éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

En se rendant dans les serres pour son cours de Botanique avec Mrs Chourage, Sirius passa devant un groupe d'élèves assis autour d'un professeur, dans le parc. C'était le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, enseigné par Mr Brûlopot.

N'y faisant pas attention, un mot attira pourtant son attention.

- Vous avez étudié les loups-garous - ce mot-ci - en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, vous avez appris à les différencier des autres animaux et quelques sorts pour essayer de vous en défendre, ce qui reste, malheureusement, très difficile. Mais vous ne les avez pas étudiées en tant que créatures magiques.

Sirius resta un peu en retrait, écoutant d'une oreille attentive les capacités des loups-garous, ce qu'il savait déjà, c'est à dire une force musculaire impressionnante, des sens plus perçants que les humains, une certaine capacité de résister à certains poisons ainsi qu'à la Legilimancie. Ce fut en écoutant leur mode de se nourrir que le Gryffondor fut particulièrement intéressé.

- Les lycanthropes étant sous forme de loups pendant seulement quelques heures, maximum quinze, et étant doté d'une résistance physique extraordinaire, ils n'ont besoin de se nourrir que lorsque la pleine lune est passée, sous forme humaine. C'est pour ça que les loups ne s'attaquent qu'aux humains, et non aux animaux. Leur désir de mordre, ainsi que de tuer, des humains est très fort, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne s'intéressent qu'à eux. C'est inné, machinal, naturel, comme si c'était leur seule raison d'être sur terre. On les compare aux vampires, sauf que c'est à leur chair qu'ils s'intéressent, et non à leur sang.

« Ils ne s'attaqueraient aux animaux que si eux s'en prenaient à eux, mais cela arrive très rarement. Il n'y a que les puissantes créatures magiques qui osent les défier, les animaux en ont trop peur et s'enfuient par instinct.

« Cependant, on peut supposer que, si les animaux se contentaient de rester tranquilles face à un loup-garou, leur esprit de loup, d'animaux donc, prendrait le dessus sur le garou, et viendrait alors deux solutions : les attaquer et les dévorer, ou _cohabiter_ avec eux. N'ayant ni besoin ni envie de se nourrir, ils pourraient éventuellement choisir la deuxième solution.

« Ainsi, on pourrait conclure que seuls les humains sont en danger, et non les animaux. Eux, ne risqueraient rien. Même si l'ont voit rarement des animaux qui ne craignent pas ces créatures maléfiques.

Sirius n'écoutait plus. Une idée, ou plutôt un espoir, une envie, lui était venu. Les bêtes ne sont pas en danger en compagnie de loups-garous ? Si seulement lui, James et Peter, pouvaient se transformer en animaux, cela pourrait peut-être aider Remus. Il leur avait dit une fois souffrir énormément durant la pleine lune, d'abord à cause de la transformation, et ensuite parce qu'il détestait ce qu'il était devenu...

Attendez... La magie pourrait sûrement leur permettre de se changer en animal, non ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler de quelque chose de semblable, quelque part... Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Sirius fila _volontairement_ à la bibliothèque.

* * *

_« Un Animagus - pluriel, Animagi - est un sorcier capable de se transformer en un animal grâce à la magie. L'Animagus transformé a donc le corps d'un animal, mais garde un esprit humain, malgré certains instincts et réflexes bestiaux qui restent et se mélangent à ceux du sorcier. Cette faculté a été mise au point en 1513 par John Vayley, premier Animagus - du moins officiellement, mais il n'est pas impossible que d'autres ait pu le réussir officieusement. Le sorcier qui... » _

Peter relit plusieurs fois ce même paragraphe, tandis que James et Sirius éclairaient Remus sur tous les avantages qu'il pourrait y avoir à devenir Animagi, pour le lycanthrope. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que ses amis lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle, et tous deux avaient pris ce silence pour un refus immédiat. Peter était sûr qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce qu'ils lui disaient, il avait dû comprendre dès le début ces avantages. Sûrement autant que les dangers.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains releva la tête, et les trois autres en eurent le souffle coupé. Un immense sourire s'étalait sur son visage, ses joues étaient rosies de différents sentiments - le bonheur, le soulagement, l'excitation, la reconnaissance, l'inquiétude - et ses yeux brillaient.

- Rem...

D'habitude, les trois amis se seraient tout de suite moqués de lui, mais pas sur ce sujet. Se mordant les lèvres, Sirius enlaça immédiatement son ami, suivi par Peter et James. Une sorte de câlin collectif - le premier d'une longue série.

- Vous êtes complètement tarés, renifla Remus.

- Hé, fit James en lui souriant, on t'avait promis qu'on t'aiderait. Et puis, ça sera super cool de pouvoir se transformer en petites bébêtes pour qu'on s'amuse avec toi !

- Ça se voit que vous n'avez jamais été en compagnie d'un loup-garou pendant la pleine lune.

- Bah, grimaça Sirius, ça peut pas être pire que ma cousine Bellatrix !

Remus ne répondit pas, et jeta un oeil sur le livre qu'ils avaient trouvé à la bibliothèque. Il tomba sur la liste des noms des Animagus déclarés et répertoriés au Ministère de la Magie depuis le début de ce siècle. Ils étaient six (3), dont le professeur McGonagall.

- Je sais pas si vous allez pouvoir, par contre, chuchota-t-il en passant un doigt sur les noms de ces sorciers. Le Ministère ne va pas vous laisser tranquilles, et vous serez sûrement obligés d'attendre la majorité...

- C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne va pas leur dire !

C'était Peter qui avait parlé de cette voix malicieuse, quoiqu'avec un ton semblant énoncer une évidence. C'est sûr, pourquoi s'embêter avec des vieux grincheux quand on peut juste garder le secret ? On ne risque rien, juste une petite amende de quelques centaines de Gallions, et peut-être, allez savoir, un aller simple à Azkaban.

- C'est n'importe quoi, rit Remus, en ne s'inquiétant pourtant pas.

Il se sentait juste bien. Il avait des amis formidables, leur soutien était encore plus épanouissant que le jour où ils ne l'avaient pas rejetés alors qu'ils venaient d'apprendre sa lycanthropie. Ils étaient totalement fous et inconscients, mais après tout, peu importait !

Remus était heureux, vraiment heureux, à l'idée qu'il ne serait bientôt plus tout seul lors de la pleine lune...

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
He gets high with a little help from his friends,  
Oh I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends. _

* * *

(1) : A priori, il n'y avait pas de géants dans la forêt jusqu'à l'arrivée de Graup, mais je rajoute ce qui n'est qu'une rumeur, parce qu'après tout Remus n'est pas censé tout savoir sur cette forêt dès les premiers mois, et que c'est plus drôle .

(2) : Ca, les gens qui savent faire de la magie sans baguette, c'est un sujet très intéressant et presque primordial dans la suite de cette fic... Juste pour vous donner un avant-goût, il n'y aura pas que les loups-garous qui sauront se servir de cette magie, héhé !

(3) : Je sais que dans HP3, il est dit qu'il y avait sept Animagi depuis le début du siècle, mais je laisse une chance à un sorcier d'en devenir un _légalement_ entre l'année 1969 et 1994 . ET puis, je trouve que ça montre bien l'évolution du temps.

_J'ai une super idée ! Si vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez :P ! Je sais que ça fait la grosse relou, et j'en suis désolée :(... Mais j'aimerais tellement connaître vos impressions, savoir comment VOUS vous ressentez la fic, si c'est différent de moi (forcément en fait) et tout, ça peut être trop intéressant !_

_Bisous à tous, à très vite ! malilite._


	5. Et cela arriva pour la première fois

Hey !

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic, _Entre amis_. Alors que les trois autres chapitres étaient plutôt sympas, joyeux, et encourageants envers l'avenir, celui est tout le contraire. La première apparition réelle de Voldemort dans le monde sorcier, selon moi bien sûr, et pas des moindres.

Cette première partie de l'histoire des _Liens Eternels_ est donc finie, vous avez assisté à un bout du début de la scolarité de Lily, Remus, Sirius, ainsi que de James et Peter. La deuxième partie, qui se nommera peut-être (je change souvent de titres) _La vie n'est pas un jeu_, commencera au début de leur quatrième année, le moment où les choses sérieuses commenceront... Je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce qu'elle paraîtra, soit la semaine prochaine, soit la semaine d'après (en fin de semaine s'entend :-( ), j'ai le plan du premier chapitre, mais n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire.

J'ai été déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de reviews pour le chapitre précédent... Je ne compte même plus les fois où j'ai dû lire ça dans d'autres fics, mais _saviez-vous que les reviews encouragent grandement l'auteur à écrire, et donc à poster plus vite_ :P ?? Lool, surtout quand l'auteur en question n'a pas encore commencer le prochain chapitre :) !

Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche , voici le résumé (qui n'est pas encore complet, je pense) de la suite de cette fic :

**La vie n'est pas un jeu** : 4e année des Maraudeurs. De rebondissements en rebondissements, entre secrets et découvertes, ruptures brutales et Sainte-Mangouste, plus un évènement douloureux... - La vie n'est pas un jeu, Potter. - On n'a que 15 ans, Evans, on a le temps d'y penser !

En attendant, je remercie **Mam-Zell-Ayna **et **tchingtchong**, les deux revieweuses de cette fic, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi, tout à J.K.R., je ne fais que joujou avec certains de ses personnages !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Entre amis**

**4. Sunday Bloody Sunday**

* * *

_I can't believe the news today_

_Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away_

_How long..._

_How long must we sing this song ?_

_How long ? How long..._

En première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, on pouvait voir un bâtiment autrefois carré, imposant, entouré de hautes grilles ; il n'en restait que des ruines encore fumantes et quelques pans de mur détachés de tout, rendus noirâtres par la poussière et les cendres. D'alarmantes tâches marrons et rouges s'étendaient parfois sur ces murs. Les grilles étaient par terre, complètement tordues.

Sur la pelouse autour du bâtiment, des formes humaines étendues. Des corps. Des cadavres. Des _morts_.

_LE PLUS GRAND CARNAGE DEPUIS LA CHUTE DE GRINDELWALD_

_UN ORPHELINAT DEVASTE_

_Un orphelinat moldu a été complètement détruit la veille au soir, ne laissant aucun survivants. Tout laisse à penser que c'est l'oeuvre de sorciers. C'est en effet un feu magique qui a ravagé le bâtiment, et selon l'enquête des Aurors, certains murs se seraient effondrés à cause de sortilèges très puissant avant que l'incendie ne soit déclenché. Hors la détruction de ce bâtiment, il y le meurtre de tous ses occupants, enfants moldus comme le personnel qui y vivait. Ce fut, selon un témoin, un épisode aussi rapide que macabre._

_Quelques sorciers, méconnaissables car entièrement vêtus de noirs, seraient apparus de nulle part autour de l'orphelinat vers une heure du matin, et il y en aurait eu encore plus dans le bâtiment même. Leur nombre est estimé à une quinzaine. Ils auraient lancé avec cruauté chacun des Trois Sorts Impardonnables à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat, aurait même enfermé une dizaine d'enfants dans une sorte de minuscule placard avant de mettre une fois pour toute le feu au bâtiment et de transplaner. _

_Ces cruels sorciers n'auraient pas pris la peine d'être discrets, et le carnage qui a eu lieu attira l'attention de moldus comme de quelques sorciers. Les sorciers autour de l'orphelinat étaient, semblait-il, chargés d'éliminer les moldus, et aucun n'en réchappa. _

_Trois sorciers ont été témoins de ce massacre, et deux en sont morts. Leurs familles souhaitent taire leur nom et le seul survivant préfère rester anonyme. D'après lui, les sorciers inconnus les auraient tous trois différencier des moldus, les auraient capturés et emmenés à l'intérieur de la cour. Les larmes aux yeux, cet homme a dit d'une voix brisée à nos reporters de la _Gazette_ que les sorciers en noirs avaient torturé, puis tué six enfant devant leurs yeux effarés ; ils ne pouvaient rien faire. _

_« __Ils ont détruit nos baguettes et nous ont magiquement ligôtés. Puis ils ont amenés ses enfants devant nous... Je n'oublierais jamais leurs visages, apeurés, tordus de douleur. Et leurs yeux vides. J'aurais préféré ne pas survivre pour ne pas garder ces souvenirs. __»_

_Le Ministère de la Magie s'est engagé à offrir à ce sorcier clairement traumatisé des soins psychologiques gratuits. Il sera par ailleurs intérrogé cet après-midi par les Aurors pour les aider à attraper les coupables, même si cet homme répète qu'il n'a vu aucun visage ou aucun signe caractéristique des ses agresseurs permettant de les identifier _

_Par ailleurs, ce triste évènement met un point final aux troubles de ces derniers mois, c'est à dire les disparitions fréquentes et mystérieuses ayant eu lieu depuis septembre dernier. Effectivement, les corps de tous les disparus ont été retrouvés sur la pelouse du musée ; parmi eux, des nés-moldus ou des sang-mêlés ainsi que des personnalités qui se battent pour la défense des moldus, dont par exemple Janus Theickman et Evelyne Warren. _

_Parmi les corps disposés avec soin autour de l'orphelinat, on y retrouve donc ces disparus, les deux autres témoins sorciers, les dix-sept moldus qui se seraient aventurés autour du bâtiment avant d'être aussitôt assassinés ; une partie des occupants de l'orphelinat y a également été retrouvée, c'est-à-dire une vingtaine d'enfants moldus et leur directrice, Mrs Marjorie Cole _(1)_, l'autre partie ayant succombé à l'intérieur même du bâtiment._

_Au total, 52 enfants moldus, 21 moldus adultes et 19 sorciers ont trouvés la mort. _

_L'excuse qui a été donnée aux moldus est un incendie involontaire. Les Oubliators ont très vite questionnés les moldus habitant dans les parages et qui auraient pu être témoins de ce carnage. Leur mémoire a été immédiatement effacée._

_Aucun indice n'a été laissé, si ce n'est un très maigre. Outre les quelques maléfices et le feu magique, un sortilège très puissant et inconnu a été utilisé pour qu'une partie du bâtiment s'effondre et ne laisse que de la poussière, les Aurors soupçonnent une magie noire très poussée. Nos reporters se tiennent au courant de l'enquête._

_Nous recommandons à l'avenir aux citoyens sorcier de rester prudent, surtout la nuit. Il n'est en effet pas impossible que des évènements de ce genre se reproduisent. Nous avons recueilli certains avis de personnes hauts placés, dont celui du Chef des Aurors, Marcus Oliver. Selon eux, ce groupe de sorciers qui a enlevé et assassiné des sorciers à ascendance moldue ou défenseur des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, puis qui a détruit un orphelinat moldu, pourrait être un groupe de terroristes décidés, comme certains dans le passé, à exterminer ceux que beaucoup, emplis de préjugés, appellent la __« __race inférieure__ »__._

_Bien sûr, rien n'est encore certain, cependant Marcus Oliver pense qu'il est possible qu'un groupe si bien organisé frappe une nouvelle fois. Ce qui fait naître cette question : serait-ce le début d'une nouvelle terreur ?_

Le ventre de Severus se serra à la vue de l'article qu'il venait de terminer. D'accord, il ne portait ni les moldus ni les sang-de-bourbes dans son coeur, mais de là à faire un tel carnage... Tuer aussi froidement des enfants était déjà en soi horrible, mais se rendre dans un endroit principalement habité par des enfants pour _spécialement_ les assassiner l'était encore plus.

Le troisième année leva les yeux de son journal, croisa le sourire satisfait de Lucius Malfoy et l'oeil admiratif de Mulciber, il eut presque la nausée. Il dirigea son regard vers la table des Gryffondors, pour savoir comment sa meilleure amie réagissait... Le regard vert émeraude qu'il aimait tant se fixa au sien. Il ne put y lire qu'incompréhension, déception et désespoir.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Après un long échange muet avec Severus, la première personne qu'elle avait regardé après avoir fini l'article, Lily se détourna de la table des Serpentards pour prêter attention à ses camarades.

Elle sut qu'elle devait avoir plus ou moins la même expression que les filles de son dortoir. La première, qui avait rarement l'habitude de faire transparaître ses sentiments, avait appuyé son menton sur sa paume et son coude sur la table, et regardait fixement devant elle, le regard vide ; la deuxième, la plus sensible, avait écarquillé ses yeux brillants de larmes d'horreur en portant une main à sa bouche ; la troisième, contraire du calme et du sang-froid, jetait des coups d'oeil un peu partout autour d'elle pour s'empêcher de retomber sur l'article de la _Gazette_, en se rongeant les ongles ; la quatrième avait enfouit son visage dans ses mains et secouait la tête de gauche à droite ; la cinquième avait croisé ses bras, une expression de pure colère sur le visage, et marmonnait furieusement sur la stupidité de l'homme.

Et la sixième, c'était Lily. Elle ne pouvait réfléchir qu'à quatre choses bien précises sans risquer de paniquer par rapport à l'image étalée devant elle. Premièrement : jamais ces enfants n'auront l'occasion de grandir et de vivre, et ça la désolait. Deuxièmement : Severus lui avait dit, bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard, que ça ne faisait aucune différence si on était né-moldu ou pas ; Lily savait qu'il avait eu tort en rencontrant les Serpentards de Poudlard, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'était autant trompé au point qu'il puisse y avoir tant de _morts_, des _enfants_, en un seul soir. Troisièmement : elle avait peur pour sa famille, complètement moldue, même pour sa soeur avec qui cela avait été si compliqué ces dernières années. Quatrièmement : elle avait peur de ce « groupe de terroriste » et de ce possible « début de terreur », elle priait presque Merlin que cela s'arrête là...

Elle rencontra le visage tendu d'un de ses camarades, ce qui était rare, puis son regard noisette. Et elle eut l'étrange sensation que lui et elle pensait exactement la même chose...

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Elle n'avait pas si tort. Même si James était plus familier avec ce conflit moldus-sorciers que Lily, jamais il n'aurait pensé à un tel carnage... Lui aussi avait peur pour les moldus, pas vraiment parce qu'il en avait dans son entourage, ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais parce qu'il craignait qu'une des phrases de son grand-père ne soit vraie : « Un monde sans moldus est un monde sans équilibre ».

Son père était Auror, sa mère faisait des études pour le devenir. Ils étaient des personnes tolérantes, justes, généreuses et engagées. Et James était déterminé à faire _quelque chose_, plus tard, à l'âge adulte, pour essayer de protéger ceux qui étaient destinés à se faire massacrer. Il n'allait pas laisser s'en tirer ces terroristes amoureux de magie noire !

- J'savais pas que notre bon vieux Gellert (2) s'était réincarné en version encore plus sadique qu'avant ! glissa-t-il à son meilleur ami sur sa droite.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

Sirius sourit légèrement à la blague de son ami, même si l'heure ne se plaisait pas trop aux plaisanteries. Il chercha du regard à la table des Serpentards sa cousine Narcissa. Les sourcils froncés, elles paraissait perdue dans ses pensées, mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'observait, elle se reprit et lui fit un sourire mauvais. Sirius put lire sur ses lèvres « Sang-de-boube ».

Oh, elle ne l'insultait pas. Mais rien que _ce_ mot dans _sa_ bouche, et cela le faisait perdre ses moyens. Il la fusilla du regard pour toute réponse. Et décida - sans penser que son ami venait de prendre une décision similaire quelques secondes plus tôt - que même s'il était un Black, qu'il avait baigné dans la magie noire, qu'il avait un jour ou l'autre dénigré les moldus et les nés-moldus pour faire bonne figure, et qu'il savait être un vrai salop quand il fallait... Il était aussi un traître à son sang, et il déciderait aussi de le faire, ce _quelque chose_.

_And the battles just begun_

_Theres many lost, but tell me who has won_

_The trench is dug within our hearts_

_And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart_

* * *

(1) : Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, c'est bien Voldemort qui est le coupable. Mrs Marjorie Cole est la directrice de l'ancien orphelinat de Voldy, et d'ailleurs l'orphelinat saccagé est là où a vécu Jedusor petit. Donc ce carnage a un double sens pour lui, mais je pense qu'à part Dumbledore, personne ne devinera jamais ce deuxième sens dans les personnages de cette fic.

(2) : Si vous l'aviez oublié, le prénom de Grindelwald est Gellert.

_J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Et j'espère aussi vous revoir pour la suite, qui arrivera en tout cas sûr et certain avanbt la fin du mois. _

_Bises à tous, et merci d'avoir suivi jusque là ! _


End file.
